Fang Po
by Lion warrior
Summary: If you had the chance to change the way you were, would you do it? If you had the chance to change your life for the better without knowing the consequences, would you take it? That is the same situation that Po and his friends find themselves in. But things never go the way they intend. And the price may be too much to pay.
1. Chapter 1

Fang Po

**Do not own KFP**

* * *

There's a story about Po that no one really knows about. There's a little hill, not far from the Valley of Peace. It is from here that a person of unusual character and interest would change our kung fu panda.

About three years after the Shen incident, Po the panda was sparring with the beautiful Master Tigress. Romance set aside it didn't seem that they would be anymore than comrades. Today, being Thursday, Po seemed to be in a good zone. Or so he thought. It wasn't a minute after that thought that he was roundhouse kicked to the curb.

"Pretty stars," Po groaned in a daze. The Grand Master Shifu stopped the sparring.

"Both of you did excellent. Tigress, your elbow was off a hair. Po, you made a common miscalculation but do try to correct that in the near future," His lecture done, he then said, "Alright, training's over. You can rest for the rest of the day." Crane came up to Po and patted him on the shoulder as Shifu went away.

"Good job Po," Monkey congratulated, "Although, I have to give Tigress points for making you do the flying panda." He snickered. Po smiled a little. He looked to Tigress, who had her arms crossed leaning to one leg. Po shook out of this trance and bowed to her and walked away. Mantis sighed.

"Aw great Tigress! You scared him off again," Mantis fussed. Tigress quieted the bug by growling.

"I wonder what's wrong with him," Viper wondered slithering up. Just then, Po came back in in a rush.

"Zeng just came. Bandits are attacking the metalworks. Come on guys!" Po said frantically, and out they were. The metalworks was a completely rocky plain with houses and jagged rocks. A group of oxen were robbing the metalworkers. Leading them was a little duck with a blue robe but with a large sword slung over his shoulder.

"Please, we don't want any trouble!" Cried a male goat.

"Well, unfortunately for you, I NEED trouble. It's the only way I can see if.." The duck was interrupted by a battle cry. Landing in the rising sunlight, and perfectly this time, was Po and the Furious Five.

"Yeah! Yay! The Dragon Warrior!" The scared metalworkers cheered.

"Well, we know that there are warriors now," Muttered the duck, "Get them!" He pointed his large sword towards them and the horde of Oxen rushed towards them. Po dodged the punches and kicks from the oxen, took some of their swords, and threw them at the oxen. Tigress charged through the tough armor of the bandits and Monkey sweep them off their feet. All the while, Po could see the little duck, not running, but walking away with his bag of loot.

"Crane, Viper, get the duck!" Po shouted. The bird and snake sped towards the casual duck. The duck, with his large sword, sliced it through the air, knocking down the two. Po stepped over his comrades and raced for the duck.

"Hey!" He shouted. The little duck smiled.

"Sorry panda, but I have to show this to my master. Don't worry, I'll be back," The duck said. He threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared. Po looked everywhere. He was no where to be found. Po walked back, where he could see Viper helping Crane up.

"Thanks Viper," Crane thanked blushing a little. Po rolled his eyes with a smirk. Crane and Po had had a conversation or two about their own lives, especially their love lives. Ignoring that for a moment, Po noticed that Tigress, Monkey, and Mantis were coming towards him, without the bandits.

"The bandits vanished in a cloud of smoke. They each had a smoke bomb and they just disappeared, " Monkey exasperated. Po huffed. Something was off about all of this. Other than what the duck stole, the bandits hadn't gotten away with much. They also didn't take much. Tigress thought about it.

"Let's go to Master Shifu. He'll know what to do," Tigress said.

* * *

"I have absolutely no idea what to do," Master Shifu announced defeatedly looking at the group.

"Well, there goes that theory," Monkey muttered to Mantis.

"Do you have any idea what they actually stole?" Shifu asked.

"Nothing more than a few trinkets. No valuables," Tigress reported. Po started to wander off looking around the Hall of Heroes. Even though he lived here now, the place still amazed him.

"This is very unusual. Nothing like this has ever happened or occurred. We must find this bandit and figure out what he's planning."

"Po mentioned that he spoke of a master. So he was just a pawn," Tigress added. Shifu stroked his beard. He didn't notice that Po was in the entryway trying to shake an image out of his eyes.

"Search for him. Look for him in the mountains, valleys, remote locations, the village, even here. Try everywhere," Shifu ushered.

"Or we could just try the front door," Po spoke up. Shifu and the group came to the entryway to see a familiar little duck climbing up the steps. The large sword he had was sheathed inside his shoulder sword case. He carried the bag of loot over his shoulder. They waited until he was all the way up the steps and in front of them to get into their fighting stance. He dropped the bag in front of them and breathed.

"Whew! That's a lot of steps!" He said relieved it was over.

"What do you want?" Tigress growled.

"Nothing, I just want to return the stuff I stole," the duck said.

"Why?" Po asked.

"Well, because you past the test," The duck replied, confusing the masters.

"Test?" They asked.

"Oh, well, my master has a tendency to send bandits into the villages and valleys to see if there's a protector. If not, then he makes a warrior for that region. But you're okay! Your village has six, seven if you include your master," The duck explained. The masters were even more confused.

"Who are you and who is your master?" Master Shifu asked.

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Leng. You may or may not have heard of my master. His name is Master Ving-Vong."

"Ving-Vong? Hmmm, I've heard that name before. Of course! He was the serpentine warrior that went missing," Master Shifu remembered.

"Why did he go missing?" Viper asked.

"Ah, that would be best explained be my master," Leng said as he stepped to the side for his master. The group soon heard slithering along with steps. Now this weirded out the masters. Shifu mentioned it was a snake, so why were they hearing steps? The answer was made clear when Master Ving-Vong finally stood in from of the masters. Standing, yes standing, at 5'9" the lizard-like serpentine was an interesting sight. He had two grayish white horns coming from the top of his fore head and pointed back. His eyes were yellow and he had the slit eyes which were now wide open. His mouth spoke a kind smile and face was dreamy. His green complexion and his arms were big and scaly. They weren't well defined but they were defined enough to suggest muscle development. His chest was bare, showing a scaly smooth chest only showing lines for pecs and abdominal muscles.

His hands were smooth but had claws on the end of the fingers. The same for his feet which were traditionally wrapped. And a long green tail came from the rear of his black pants. Leng then gave him his royal red robe with the gold embroidered dragon. The warriors of the palace were shocked in the least.

"Hello and greetings Masters of the Jade Palace," He spoke like his kind, smooth and silky without the hissing that snakes usually do. A girl would fall in love with this voice. "I am Ving-Vong but you can call me Vince." The masters were too much in a shock to really understand.

"Um...it is good to meet you, Master Vi..er Master Vince," Master Shifu finally greeted, "Come in. There is a lot of explaining to do"

* * *

**To be continued. **

* * *

Here's something that I want to try. A little trivia at the end of each chapter. See if you can get it.

1\. What were Po and Tigress doing at the beginning of the chapter?

2\. What was unusual about what the bandits did?

3\. Why were the Furious five, Po, and Shifu surprised by Ving-Vong.


	2. Chance of Change

The Chance of Change

* * *

"So I'm guessing you're wandering why I told the bandits to take the stuff?" Vince guessed. The group went into the sacred Hall of Heroes. Vince merely wandered about, looking at various artifacts and relics.

"Well, yes. And we would also want to understand why you were missing and what happened to you?" Master Shifu asked.

"Yeah, we thought that you would be a snake dude, but you're not," Po reiterated, "I mean, what about all the hissing and slithering and-"

"We get it Po," Viper silently snapped, whipping his hand. While Po nursed his injury, the walking snake thought for a second.

"Well, I guess you'll have to understand why I'm here to understand why I took the stuff," Vince reasoned as he began his story, "I was a slithering snake, as the panda implied, but then I had an unusual stroke of fate. I was chasing after this deranged sorcerer, who was going to endanger my village. I fought off his goons and ran after him. He had a pinkish red liquid in a clear glass bottle. When I slithered in front of him, he tripped over my tail. The bottle he held flew into the air and crashed on the ground. Quite foolishly, I slithered into the puddle of liquid trying to get the wizard, but then I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. I felt dizzy and fell to the ground. When I awoke, Leng was above me, but he didn't recognize me. I kept telling him it was me. Then I tried to rub my head. I realized then that a hand rested on my head. I looked at my entire body, and I was a walking serpentine. Walking was difficult at first but it was an amazing transformation."

"Whoa, so what did the potion actually do?" Monkey asked.

"It basically makes anything better. For snakes, it makes them walk. I don't know what it does to other animals," Leng replied. The group was confused and amazed. Then they heard Viper say.

"What happened to the wizard?" She asked sincerely.

"Oh, he died while in his cell," Vince replied.

"What about he potion? Did he make any more of it?" Viper questioned. Crane picked up on what she was really asking.

"Viper you're not thinking of-"

"No, after the transformation I made my partners destroy all of his work," Vince answered frowning a little. "Why do you ask?" Viper was silent for a moment.

"...No reason," She finally said. Leng spoke up very quickly.

"Well, now on to the other part of the story," He said trying to move the conversation along.

"Yes, well after that, I wanted to do something different with my crew. So, I decided to rob the villages to see if there was a warrior. If not, I bring back the stuff and give them a warrior," Vince explained.

"Very interesting. So you're a type of...inspector, essentially?" Shifu guessed. Vince nodded.

"Well that's all. Now let's go back ho-"

"Just one question," Viper interrupted Leng, "Is there any wizard or sorcerer that could make the same potion?" Vince looked at the snake's eyes for a moment. He could tell why she was asking.

"No," Vince said sadly.

"Well that's all the time we have for today. It's time to-"

"Leng!" Vince exclaimed, "What did you do? You're never this edgy. What are you hiding?"

"Hiding? Nothing! Hiding HA! That's preposterous! It's not like I know that there is more of the potion that transformed you and I actually made more of it. Oops! Darn it!" Leng said looking away.

"YOU WHAT!" Vince shouted. His horns went up a little.

"Look, look, look. Hear me out. I was thinking that maybe other people could benefit from it. So I reverse engineered it and made my own. It works because that's how I became so strong," Leng confessed.

"So you do know what happens to other species," Tigress said.

"Well, no. It's different for every animal. For ducks it's strength and for snakes it's walking. It's different for everyone," Leng replied.

"Leng, you still went against my orders. That thing could be dangerous in the wrong hands," Vince said sternly.

"Not really. While you were unconscious, the wizard tried to get some the potion on him. For some reason, it didn't work and only made him older. And he was a duck too. So it works only on good people," Leng countered. Vince thought about this for a moment.

"Do you have it?" Viper asked eagerly.

"What are you trying to do, Viper?" Crane asked. Viper was quiet for a moment.

"I...want to use it," Viper said lowly.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Why would you do that, Viper? You're already awesome the way you are!" Po was amazed.

"Yes, Viper. You don't need legs, arms, or anything else. You're amazing just the way you are," Crane said compassionately.

"What happened to me was an accident gone good. There's no guarantee that it will happen again. You're already great the way you are," Vince added.

"GUYS!" Viper shouted silencing everyone, "I know that...you're doing this just to get me to feel better."

"No we are not," Master Shifu replied honestly, "Viper, you have extraordinary gifts as you are. You are warrior no matter what."

"Yes Master Shifu, so I should use something that makes me better, right?" Viper asked hopefully. Shifu looked at her. "Yeah, I didn't think you would agree. Master Shifu, you let Mantis become a huge bug and he loved it for a time. Here's an opportunity that is safe and proven and you don't want me to try it. I...I JUST WANT TO BE LIKE YOU GUYS!" She ended up shouting. Shifu thought for a moment.

"Alright," He said.

"You're not seriously going with this, Master Shifu," Crane said. Shifu nodded.

"Well, I can't stop you from doing what you believe is okay," Vince stated.

"I do," Viper said firmly. Vince nodded. Viper looked at Crane. Crane sighed.

"If you want to do this, it's your decision. I'm comfortable with anything you choose," He said. Viper nodded.

"Okay then," Leng finally spoke, "I'll get the potion ready. We'll do it tomorrow." With that everyone bowed. Vince and Leng went to a spot where Shifu let them settle in at the Jade Palace. Po stared at Vince down the hallway and around the bend.

"Are you okay Po?" Monkey asked along with Mantis and Tigress with him. Po still stared at the spot Vince went away to.

"I don't trust it," Po quietly said.

"What was that?" Tigress asked. Po looked at them for a while.

"Get Master Shifu and Crane to come here midnight. I've got something say to everyone," Po said ominously as he walked away. The three looked at each other.

"Tigress, what's wrong with your panda?" Mantis asked. Tigress growled at him. But he was right as Monkey and Mantis went away. Something was wrong with Po and it was certainly enough to go behind Viper's back. But what? Tigress would just have to wait until midnight.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

Trivia:

1\. What changed Vince?

2\. Why was Leng edgy?

3\. What does the potion do to bad people? (According Leng)

Answers for chapter 1

1\. They were sparring.

2\. They didn't take any valuables, the duck fought them off with ease, what the duck said, or the bandits disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

3\. He's a walking snake.


	3. Major Change

Major Change

* * *

"Now Po, what is it that you wanted us to meet in total secrecy?" Master Shifu asked as the six of them met. Viper, Vince, and Leng were still in bed.

"I don't trust it," Po said openly.

"Trust what?" Monkey asked.

"The whole thing. I don't trust Vince, Leng, the potion, all of it. I just have this funny feeling that something bad is going to come out of this," Po answered. The others were confused.

"What's the matter Po? Distrust is usually Tigress's thing," Mantis said.

"I know but I don't trust it," Po repeated, "I don't think Viper should do this."

"I agree," Said a voice from the front. The all looked to see Leng and Vince coming in. "I don't think I'll give her the potion. Not just because the pan- I mean Po doesn't trust me," Vince said not the least insulted.

"It's not you really. It's just that I don't trust the potion. I mean, how do we know that it will work? Sure it worked on Leng and Vince, but how can we make sure? I just...I would feel a lot safer if it were me doing it, but it's not," Po explained.

"I understand your concerns. That's mainly why I didn't want her to do it. Maybe we can give fake potion that doesn't actually work. It won't affect her," Vince said.

"Okay, but I don't like it that we're going behind Viper's back," Tigress mentioned.

"It's for her own safety," Po replied.

"I'll worry about my own safety," Said a familiar voice. The group turned to see Viper slithering up to the group with a very upset face, especially towards Po.

"You guys are not very good at keeping a secret," Po said looking at the others. Viper's eyes were still fixed on Po, "Viper I-"

"Po, of all the people I was expecting to go behind my back, you were the last one," Viper said choking up a little.

"Viper, Po's just trying to look after you," Tigress said trying to defend the panda, "He didn't mean to hurt you." Viper slithered over to Po and Tigress.

"Tigress, if you had the chance to make people stop calling you a monster, wouldn't you take it?" Viper asked making Tigress look away, "And Po, if you had the chance to make people stop calling you a fat lazy panda, wouldn't you take it!?" Po sighed, "I just want to do the same thing that you guys have been doing all your lives. And now you're trying stop me?"

"Viper," Po said sitting down on the floor, eye level with her, "More than anyone, I understand what you want. I know what it's like to hate your own self. In fact, the first time I came here, I didn't believe I was going to be the Dragon Warrior. But I stayed because I thought that I could be changed from being something that was ridiculed. So I understand what you want. I'm just so scared that it will hurt you. I would be a lot happier if I was doing it and you did it after me." Viper's eyes lit up.

"Then why don't you?" Viper suggested.

"What?" Po said confused.

"Why don't you do it and I do it after you. If it works for you it will work for me! You'll be forever changed!" Viper said excitedly. Po thought about it as he looked to the side.

"Viper, you're asking Po to risk his life," Tigress said wondering why she would ever consider something like that. Viper didn't realize that. Her head slumped until Po said.

"No, I'll do it," Everyone was shocked.

"You two are both crazy!" Crane cried out.

"Are you sure about this Po?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, I mean, what's the worst that can happen? You said it only worked for good people. What better good can one do than to risk his life for a friend?" Po reasoned. Vince nodded.

"Po, you don't need to do this," Tigress said worried resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah Po. My case isn't that deep," Viper said trying to get Po not to do it. But Po could see in her eyes that she really wanted him to do it.

"It's okay, I'm ready," Po said patting Tigress's hand. The sun slowly came up.

"Morning. Let's get this underway," Leng said rushed.

* * *

The Furious Five and Shifu were outside worriedly waiting. Viper could feel the guilt in the middle her stomach. "This is crazy! I shouldn't be so selfish. Let's get Po out of there!" She said rushing to the door, but Shifu stopped her.

"Master Viper, Po wanted to do this on his own free will. Let's let him," Shifu said. Viper went back to her pacing. Meanwhile in the room, Leng, Vince, and Po were preparing for the procedure.

"So, how is this going to go?" Po asked.

"Well, you and I will go behind this curtain, I'll pour out the bottle and you step in the puddle," Leng explained.

"Why don't you just let me drink it?" Po wondered.

"Because I never trusted the way the potion got on Vince, so I try to recreate the way it was done," Leng explained. Po took a deep breath and let it out. Vince placed his hand on Po.

"Remember, you don't have to do this," he said. Po nodded.

"Let's do this," Po said. The bear and the duck went behind the curtain. Leng poured out the bottle and Po stepped in it. Suddenly, Po's stomach hurt. Not the hunger hurt, but the "what was in THAT!" hurt. Leng laid him to rest on the ground. Po's head swirled around, and he went to sleep. When he woke up, he could see Leng and Vince over him.

"Po? How do you feel?" Vince asked. Po shook off the dizziness.

"A little dizzy," Po moaned. Then he felt something weird with his pants, "My pants feel loose." Vince and Leng smiled.

"Well, you're pants aren't loose. You're just a bit smaller," Vince replied. They helped him up to see the rest of his body. Po saw something that he thought he would never see. His toes! He had lost all his fat. Not even excess skin was left. It was as if he was never chubby. His abdominal showed and he saw that his arms were muscular but lean. Vince brought Po and mirror to look at. For some odd reason, the little stub of white fur that he had was much bigger and fuller. Plus, it was black and his hair was now spiky. He ran his hand through it. It flowed interestingly. And his face wasn't pudgy.

"Whoa," Po said amazement. Then he looked at his pants. "Um...do you have any smaller sizes?" He asked Vince embarrassed.

* * *

The doors opened. The team all crowded around to see if Po was okay. With a swipe of the hand, Leng presented Po leaning on Vince with a pair of black pants on. The team was confused for a moment.

"Where's Po?" They asked. Po and Vince laughed.

"Right here," Po said standing up on his own. The Furious Five and Shifu were...speechless. They stuttered and stammered as they patted the panda down to see this new figure. Po laughed, "Guys it's really me, Po."

"PO?!" They said amazed.

"I know I look talker don't I?" Po said proudly.

"You do," Tigress said about to touch his pecs but withdrew, "You do you look talker."

"And slimmer and stronger and better. I didn't think that the potion would be this good!" Mantis marveled, "Do you have more of that stuff?"

"No, we're not giving it to you," Leng muttered.

"So Po, is it safe?" Viper asked smiling. Po stepped out of the way to let Viper through.

"It's your choice Viper," Po said smiling. Viper nodded and slithered behind the doors where they were shut up one more time.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Trivia

1\. What does Po exactly not trust?

2\. Why didn't Leng just let Po drink the potion?

3\. What was weird about Po's head?

Answer chapter 2

1\. A potion by the wizard.

2\. Leng remade the potion without telling Vince.

3\. They grow weak and old and eventually die.


	4. Results

Results

* * *

Po hardly sat down. He stared into the body mirror that Vince gave him. It was unbelievable what he saw in the reflection. "I finally got it," Po whispered to himself.

"Got what?" Tigress asked as she walked over to him. He was some distance from the group, so that they couldn't hear him. Po became nervous.

"What?! Oh! Nothing really. I was just talking to myself," Po said trying his best to lie. However, his best is actually THE worst. Tigress shook her head.

"Po, I know you're lying. What did you finally get?" She asked politely. Po sighed with a little smile.

"I finally got the body I always wanted. The body that would making people stop laugh at me. The body that everyone can respect," Po said in almost exhausted joy. Tigress's face frowned.

"Po, you were good just the way you were. Granted that there are some improvements, you shouldn't let people define who you are," She said comfortingly, resting her hand on Po's shoulder. Po smiled back at her. Po slid closer to her and put his arm around her.

"So, Tigress, do you like the new Po?" Po asked smugly. Tigress picked Po's arm off of her. She shook her head and chuckled a little.

"Don't even try, panda," Tigress said. She turned away so that Po couldn't see her blush. Just then the doors opened. Again, the group crowded around. There they saw a new Viper. She stood on slender smooth legs with her tail barely touching the ground. She was in a simple blue vest with a black lining down along the buttons. There were two noticeable bumps in her chest and her arms were dainty and smooth and butter, only showing a hint of muscle. Her head looked the same with her beautiful eyes and two flower clips on her head. Her head was proportionate to her body and her smile still showed.

"Wow," Crane gasped out. "Just, wow."

"How do I look?" Viper asked. Crane got the mirror that Po was looking into.

"How do you think you look?" Crane asked as he presented the mirror. Viper gasped at what she saw. "You look beautiful Viper," Crane said. The others cheered. Viper started to cry in tears of joy.

"I finally got it," Viper said through her tears. Po put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know," Po smiled. Viper hugged Po with all her might, which was apparently a lot. "Viper...air!" Po gasped out. Viper released him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hug you that hard," Viper apologized.

"Oh, that reminds me. Po and Viper will have an increase of strength. Like Leng said, it tends to make people stronger. So you two will have to restrain that strength," Vince mentioned. Po and Viper nodded.

"So, how's walking?" Tigress asked. Viper wobbled a little and fell into Crane's arms.

"It's a little weird in the least, but it's great! Um...thank you Crane," Viper said quite timidly as Crane helped her up. Then Viper quickly checked her head. She patted around to find nothing. She sighed relief. "Whew, I thought that I would grow some horrible horns." then she looked at Vince who had a deadpanned "really?" look. "Not ...that there's anything wrong with your horns, Vince."

"Let's just get to the training hall to test out your strength," Vince said dismissing the insult. They got to the strength test to see that Viper could lift 300 lbs. Twice of what she usually could lift with her tail. "Word to the wise," Vince advised as Viper put down the weights, "Your tail is the strongest part of your body because you're a snake and you naturally use your tail more. So keep in mind that your tail is a weapon too." Then it was Po's turn. He could lift his own body weight. 300lbs.

"Wow, Po usually could only lift 290 lbs. Good job Po," Master Shifu congratulated as everyone clapped, but this concerned Vince.

"You should be able to lift more than that. Are you sure that's all you can do?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, I was peaking at 300 lbs. I could try to go 310 lbs," Po said. So he did but he couldn't lift it. "Nope, sorry. I just can't seem to lift it."

"What's wrong, Master Vince?" Leng asked.

"Usually, potion would always boast someone's strength. For example, you, Viper, and I. But with Po, it seems to have made no difference. I mean he can lift ten pounds more than he use to, but usually it would be twice that," Vince said wondering. Po shrugged.

"Maybe I'm just different," Po shrugged. Vince sighed. It still bothered him. As the group sat down to eat breakfast, everyone noticed that Po was barely eating.

"Well, the potion must have gotten rid of your appetite," Monkey observed.

"Really?! NOOOO! I want to enjoy all my food! Now I can only eat half of it," Po said clearly upset. The others groaned. After eating breakfast, Po stood up and yawned.

"Well, I'm going to rest for the day. Master Shifu, is it okay I take a break for while? I think that potion left me drowsy," Po said wearily. Shifu nodded. So Po want to bed and soon went to sleep.

* * *

The full moonlit night illuminated the ground and shown quite brightly in the night. Two pigs with their money bags at their side cautiously walked the dimly lit streets of the valley. They had a little baby in their hands as they hurried home. As they were about to cross a dark alley, a gang of wolf bandits jumped out at them.

"Well, well. It's time for us to get our day's pickings," The lead wolf said as he grabbed one of the pigs by the throat, "Give us your money!" The baby cried. Then they heard a low growl. They turned to dark corner that they just came out of to see two eyes glowing in the dark. Before the wolf could say anything, the figure launched at the wolf, throwing him far, far away. He looked at the two other wolves, grabbed them, and threw them as well. The two pigs could see that the thing that had saved them was a huge creature, taller than most people in all of China. He stood on all fours. He crawled to the whimpering frightened pigs. Their baby looked at the creature and cooed. The creature seemed to smile and rubbed its big furry head gently against the baby making it giggle and laugh. That's when they realized that the creature wasn't harmful. After comforting the baby, the creature jumped into the air and vanished. The pigs would later tell the entire village that a big white and black tiger had saved them.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Trivia

1\. What did Viper not have that Vince did?

2\. Why is Vince concerned about Po's strength?

3\. What saved the pigs and the baby?

Answer to chapter 3

1\. The Potion

2\. Because he didn't trust the way it got on Vince.

3\. He had black hair on top of his head.


	5. Rise of the Tiger

Rise of the Tiger

* * *

Vince awoke to loud ringing gong in his ear. "Bloody heck that's loud!" He exclaimed as he got up and out to see the Furious Five prepared to see Master Shifu. They noticed that Po wasn't up yet.

"Po, wake up," Master Shifu said opening the door. Po rolled around. Everyone came in and Po was still sleeping soundly. Tigress shook Po. Po shot up and clutched his hands around Tigress's shoulders. Tigress strangely felt some pain in her arms. Po's eyes were dilated wide and he seemed to gurgle a little. Po slowly came out of it and let go of Tigress.

"Po are you okay?" Viper asked now int a green dress. Po blinked as he pupils returned to normal.

"Yeah, I...I guess I was just...jumpy," Po said holding his head. Po looked at his body. He still had the body. Something didn't feel right though.

"Come on, maybe you're just very hungry," Monkey said helping the slim panda up. As the group filed out, Leng saw something on Po's bed that made his eyes widened.

"Um...Vince!" He called as he hurried down the hall. The others were just sitting down as Leng rushed in by Vince. "Vince, there's something I-"

"Hold on, Shifu's just tell us something," Vince whispered.

"Wait, so this thing not only beat the wolves but threw them into the Qi-don territory, which is about 30 miles away!" Mantis asked incredulous.

"Yes, and they say that the creature is on the side of good," Master Shifu said recounting the event that happened last night. Po stood up and walked out to go down the mountain for his dad's shop. "The most remarkable thing is that they say it was a huge white tiger," Shifu continued. Vince spat out the drink he had, calmly put down the cup and shouted.

"Po! Come back here." Leng and Vince went after the panda. The whole room wondered what was that about. Vince and Leng raced down where Po was just beginning his trip down the steps. "WAIT!" Vince shouted. "We have to talk to you for a moment."

"Um...sure but can't it wait until I come back up?" Po asked.

"When do you come back to the Jade Palace?" Leng questioned with a worried look.

"Near nighttime."

"Then it can't wait!" Leng replied.

"What's wrong? Why are you two so edgy?" Po asked weirded out.

"We may have a theory of where all your extra strength went. Actually, go to your father shop, but come here as soon as you see sunset, okay?" Vince pleaded.

"O...kay," Po replied as climbed down the steps.

"Why did you do that? You know he's the tiger," Leng whispered confused.

"I know, but what if the thing doesn't come out until nightfall. It's completely possible. Let's just wait and see what happens," Vince explained as they went back to the Jade Palace.

"I wonder if his dad will recognize him," Leng wondered. The walking snake just laughed.

* * *

Po finally reached the bottom of the steps. Almost immediately eyes were on him. He could see that everyone was whispering, he even heard a few girls giggle. Po wore a smug little smile as he went into the shop. Old Po was gone, for all he knew. "Hey, dad," Po said smiling. Mr. Ping looked at Po with a weird face.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I've seen you before," Mr. Ping replied.

"Dad it's me, Po!" Po laughed. Mr. Ping's eyes widened.

"Quick, where are Po's dolls?" He quizzed.

"On the window where they should be and they're action figures, not dolls," Po corrected. Mr. Ping's eyes widened even more.

"It is you," The goose said overjoyed wrapping his wings around him, "What happened to you? You look completely different."

"Well, things happened," Po said choosing his words carefully.

"And your head. Your top fur is completely black and full," Mr. Ping said as he racked his hands through Po's hair. "What happened to you?!"

"Like I said a lot of things. Here let me help you with the food," Po offered. It wasn't even minutes before Mr. Ping asked.

"So, do you like the 'new you'?" Po smiled even wider.

"Yeah, it's totally awesome!" Po exclaimed.

"Well, be careful Po," Mr. Ping said. Po frowned at his father.

"What do you mean?"

"This 'New you' is physically great and all, but if you lose your true self, you will spiral out of control," Mr. Ping ominously warned. As he went back to chopping onions, Po was still wondering what his father meant by that.

* * *

"Quickly, we have to replace this bed before anyone sees it," Vince hurriedly told Leng as they took the torn bed out the window. They didn't want to bring it through the door because that would arouse some suspicion. As the two chucked the bed out the window, Master Tigress just came in.

"Master Vince?" She asked as Vince and Leng turned around in tension. Had she seen them? "What are you doing in Po's bedroom?"

"Uhh, just cleaning it up for him. We had to get him a new bed, the old one had a lot of cracks in the support," Vince replied. It wasn't a total lie. Po's new weight did ease the bed's weakened support. That and the claw marks. "And may I ask why are you looking for him?"

"Um...I just wanted to see if he was still around, but I see he's already gone down the mountain," she replied letting a frown emerge from he stoic face. Leng picked up on this.

"And what might you be wanting to tell the young available panda?" Leng smiled with a smirk. Tigress glared at the little duck and growled through the teeth, saying.

"I'm going to go workout." With that she was off her way. Vince glared down the duck.

"That was completely unnecessary, Leng," Vince scolded.

"Did you want her to figure out what we were doing? Besides, all I said was that Po was available and young. Isn't that the truth?" Leng reasoned. Vince shook his head.

The sunset soon started to set across the horizon and a duck and walking snake were anxiously waiting for Po. Soon, they saw the slim panda and hurried him to a secluded place on the Jade Palace grounds. "Seriously guys, what is wrong?" Po asked.

"Nothing nothing," Vince said trying not to let Po know.

"Vince, he's going to figure out. Might as well tell him,"

"Tell me what?" Po asked, wondering what Leng was talking about. Vince huffed a sigh.

"Do you remember Shifu talking about a creature that was going around saving people?" Vince asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, we think that creature is you, because Shifu said it a white tiger with tremendous strength," Vince said. Po was weirded out.

"And you think I'm that tiger?" Po asked. The two nodded. "What, so I'm this powerful white tiger that can change at nighttime? That's ridiculous. You're as crazy as that girl that asked me out today."

"Yeah well...wait a minute, a girl asked you out and you refused?" Leng questioned.

"Yeah well, she was just asking me out because of my new look. When I talked to her, I could tell she was one of those girls that just raids the pockets," Po replied.

"Did anyone else see you with her?" Leng wondered.

"Well," Po started running his hand through his black spiky hair, "Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Tigress."

"That's why she was wrecking the dummies," Leng said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing, right now we want you to go to sleep," Vince said. Po started to rest on his side as his eyes slowly went shut.

"Do you think that it will actually work?" Leng asked as Po was sleeping.

"Who knows," Vince shrugged as they sat down. "Maybe he's not the tiger." Just then they noticed a magic black and white swirl surrounding Po. Before their eyes, they saw a growling menacing tiger looking straight at them! If it were on it's hind legs, it would be taller than Vince by 1/4 of a foot, and Po and Vince were the same height. Never before had Vince and Leng seen a true symbol of power and strength as what stood before them. Tai-Lung would cower at this. "Or maybe he is," was all Vince could say. Suddenly, the tiger lunged forward at them in attack.

* * *

**to be continued.**

Trivia

1\. What did Leng see in Po's bed that morning?

2\. What did Mr. Ping say that weirded out Po?

3\. Why did Tigress wreck the wooden dummies? (According Leng)

Answers to chapter 4

1\. Head horns

2\. He should be able to have more strength

3\. A white tiger


	6. Unusual Changes

Unusual Changes

* * *

"Superior speed, much faster agility, and more feral instincts. Very interesting," Vince observed. The white tiger, which was Po, was chasing Leng around the secluded area.

"Okay that's good. Now WHY IS HE CHASING ME!" Leng shouted as he ran from the huge tiger behind him.

"You're prey. Kind of like cat and mouse," Vince simply said. "But I'm never going to get any tests done on his strength if he's running around like that. Shifu said he was tame, hmm." Vince pondered.

"Vince! Now would be a very good time to come up with an idea! WHOA!" Leng shouted as he dodged another attack.

"Okay, stop and he will stop chasing you," Vince stated.

"WHAT! That's the WORST idea that you've ever thought of!"

"Just do it!" Vince retorted. Leng gulped as he finally stopped and the tiger came his way. Po jumped on Leng and growled at him. Then...he just rubbed his head like a kitten that wanted to be petted. Leng laughed.

"Okay, okay, good kitten," Leng laughed. Vince petted the top of Po's head making him purr. Leng got out from underneath him. "So, the kind Po's still in there." The tiger looked at the duck. "Can you understand us?" The tiger just tilted it's head. "I wonder, what exactly is happening?"

"I don't know," Vince responded. Vince went over to a big rock that he couldn't lift. "Po, can you lift this?" the tiger walked over and moved the rock like a light chair. He used his hind legs, got his hands underneath the rock and lifted it over his head. "Thank you, Po. You can put it down." As the tiger started to play with the rock as a scratching post. "Well, we know that he can understand us. Why he can't seem to talk is beyond me. His strength isn't twice as what it use to be. It's three times that! I've never seen something like this." Po purred as he rubbed his body against Vince's legs.

"But why does he act friendly like Po and why does this occur?" Leng asked.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait until morning. Go on Po, go and protect the village," Vince ushered. The tiger soon ran down the mountain. "Come on, let's get some sleep." The next morning, they woke up and looked around for Po. Vince and Leng were surprised to see that Po was still a tiger as he just paced around in a circle. He finally laid down and curled up into a ball. Suddenly, the magic swirls of black and white surrounded Po and he was back to his slim panda form. Vince sighed relief as the others started to wake up. Po yawned in a downward dog pose. Po looked at Vince and Leng staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Po asked.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Leng questioned.

"I remember you asking me a lot of strange questions, and then you asked me to sleep," Po replied.

"Did you have any strange dreams?" Vince asked.

"Well, I did have a dream where I was chasing Leng around, then lifted something heavy looking and then I remember something about a pig being launched in the air?" Po said.

"Oh, that's why the reports said something about a pig bandit landing in jail from the sky," Leng muttered to Vince. Vince rolled his eyes.

"Listen Po, what we thought that you were actually came true. You are the white tiger," Vince said. Po's eyes widened, "But I wouldn't tell the others. Not yet anyway, until we can figure this thing out."

"So what, I'm like this 9 foot big tiger that roams around and destroys anything in his path?"

"Not really," Leng said after Po's outburst. "But the important thing now is that you see to Tigress." Vince and Po looked at the little duck.

"What does the cat have to do with him?" Vince asked.

"Well, she wasn't particularly happy seeing you with some other girl. I would go talk to her," Leng advised. Po nodded as he stood up and went to the training hall where the tiger in question was practicing like mad. The others, minus Shifu, were watching in horror as Tigress punched the wooden dummy and practically ate the wood pieces as she gnawed on one of the pieces. Po joined the others.

"How long has she been like this?" Po asked Crane.

"It started yesterday. We don't know why she's like this," Crane answered. Po sighed as Tigress smashed another wooden dummy.

"I do. Can you guys give us some privacy for a moment?" Po asked. They all nodded as they filed out. Po sucked in air deeply and shouted "TIGRESS!" This snapped Tigress out of her rage to look at the panda. When she realized who it was, she started to calmly fight with the dummy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dragon Warrior," Tigress muttered. Po's head translated that to: "No, I'm not, please help me!"

"If it makes it any better, I didn't go out with her and she was crazy," Po said. Tigress turned her head sharply at him with a surprised look.

"How did you knowww-" Po's smirk brought back Tigress's pride,"that I don't have any idea about what you are talking about?" Po sighed as he stepped closer to her.

"Tigress, I saw you when I was with the girl and Leng told me that you practically trashed this place like you are now. Look, I'm sorry if what happened upset you," Po said resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Ow," Tigress said quietly. Po retracted the hand to see sharp claws that retracted at his will.

"Oops sorry," Po said nervous.

"It's okay and...I should be sorry. You should be able to make your decisions without me getting...upset," Tigress apologized. Po opened his arms with a smile. Tigress could never say no to that smile, so she hugged him while he hugged back. Then Po did something that was very weird. He continually brushed the side of his head against Tigress' head. And he purred. "Po, stop that," Tigress said only chuckling at his childish ways. But Po didn't realize that he was doing it. When she said that, he jump back in horror and concern.

"Tigress, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Po, it's alright. You were just playing around," Tigress eased his fears. She wondered why he was so frightful.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I have to go to get cat-nip, I MEAN VINCE!" Po corrected as he then ran out...on all fours. Tigress was very confused. Vince and Leng were in the kitchen brainstorming an idea for what to do with Po when Po rushed in. "Guys, you're right. I am the tiger!"

"Uh yeah, we know. We saw. We were all there. So how did Tigress take your talk?" Leng asked.

"It was fine, but she was weirded out when I hurt her with my sharp claws, rubbing my head against her and purring, and me mentioning cat-nip!" Po explained. Vince and Leng looked at each other. Leng bursted out in laughter. "It's not funny! What if I do something weird in front of them?"

"What worries me more is your other side. It seems that you could understand us, but you had no control over your words or actions. It's like you were a completely different person," Vince said thinking out loud.

"So what? Do we go somewhere where we can fix this," Po wondered hopefully. Vince shook his head.

"No, not yet anyway. We must understand what exactly is wrong first," Vince explained as Po threw up his hands. "Hey, you wanted this body."

"I have no problems with the body! I'm just worried that I'll run off my friends by doing something weird!" Po countered.

"You mean, more than you usually do?" Leng questioned.

"Yes," Po said slowly understanding the insult, "HEY!" Leng laughed. Vince quickly quieted the ruckus.

"Guys! We need to be serious about this. Let's check on Viper to see if there's any strange things going on with her," Vince suggested. The three went down to the village where Viper was looking at a dress by the pig lady, along with Crane. This made the trio decide to watch Viper from afar.

"Oh, I like this," Viper said twirling around with a vibrant red dress. She continued to look through the line of clothes. Just then, a big boar came rudely in trying to sauce up to Viper. Crane, though a little shaky about it, made the boar go away. The boar tried to hit him, but with one move Crane had him on the ground. As he scrambled out of the shop, Viper looked at Crane with an all-too-knowing smirk.

"What?" Crane asked.

"What was that about?" Viper asked still having the smirk.

"I was just making sure that the boar didn't hurt you," Crane said defensively.

"Okay this is getting boring, she's fine let's go," Vince said bored already going back up the mountain. As the three went back up the mountain, Crane and Viper still talked.

"You know that I can protect myself. Were you jealous?"

"WHAT!? No! How could I ever be jealous?" Crane said as his voice cracked. His cheeks now reddened as his embarrassment grew. Viper giggled.

"You're so funny," Viper smiled. Crane nervously laughed it off. Meanwhile, the three went back up the stairs.

"Well, we know now that Viper's not affected. So it's only with Po. We'll have to keep watch over you when you go into 'fang mode,'" Vince said.

"'Fang mode'?" Po asked.

"He means when you become a tiger," Leng explained. "Come on, we're almost at the top."

* * *

"You're leaving?" Po asked the little bug. Mantis had just told the rest of the team and Po that he was leaving the Jade Palace. Master Shifu and the bug had already talked about it. It was literally just the next day. "Why?"

"My mother just died and I need to be with my family now to support them. Plus I got an offer there that would help my village. I'm sorry Po," Mantis replied. Po was upset.

"Well, I understand," Po sighed, "Just make sure that you come and visit some times, alright?" Mantis smiled. Viper, Crane, and Monkey all crowded around the bug.

"We'll miss you, you little runt," Viper said. With a spring of his feet, he jumped out the door. Po just stared out the doorway with a sad expression.

"Po, are you okay?" Viper asked. Po shook out of his trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Po said faking a smile. He looked around to see where was Tigress. He set off to look for her.

"So if Mantis is gone, who will fulfill his place?" Viper asked Master Shifu.

"Master Ving-Vong will. I hope that you'll welcome him to your team," the red panda said as he went off to meditate. Vince noticed their sad expressions.

"I know that I can't be another Mantis for you guys," He sighed, "But I will try my best to help you guys."

"It's fine," Monkey said quietly, missing the little critter on his shoulder, "It doesn't even seem like you've just been introduced. It feels like you've always been here. It's just...Mantis is our friend."

"I understand," Vince said sadly. Then he looked around wondering where Tigress was. "Hey, where's Tigress?"

"I don't know. Probably training. Po's probably checking on her right now," Viper guessed. Monkey chuckled a little.

"Like Mantis said, 'She needs to take care of her panda'" Everyone laughed.

**to be continued.**

* * *

Trivia

1\. What happened with Tigress and Po's talk?

2\. What color was the dress that Viper was looking at?

3\. Who's leaving?

Answer to chapter 6

1\. Claws

2\. "If you lose your true self, you'll spiral out of control

3\. Because a girl asked Po out.


	7. Control

Control

* * *

Tigress was, this time, absentmindedly punching the dummies, not noticing Po coming. He stopped one of her punches, making her look to her side, where the panda offered an understanding smile. "I know why you're upset," Po said. Tigress shook it off and continued punching.

"You know nothing about me, Po," She replied coldly.

"Listen, I know that there is a lot changing around you. Vince coming, Viper and I getting new bodies, Mantis leaving, it's a lot to take in," Po said as Tigress still kept on punching. "But trust me when I say it will get better." Po stopped her punch again. Tigress sighed and left the dummy alone. "Meow." Tigress heard a noise come from Po. Po covered his mouth.

"What was that?" Tigress wondered.

"Um...nothing nothing at all!" Po lied to the teeth, "I'm um...just going to go underneath the Sacred Peach Tree to meditate."

"You mean eat?" Tigress corrected as he ran out the door.

"Whatever!" Po shouted back. Po ran up to the Sacred Peach Tree. "Whew! That was close. I have to get control of this," Po spoke to himself. He sat down and breathed in deeply.

In his mind, Po saw complete darkness, except for a spot light that seemed to shine down on him. Po looked around to see nothing but darkness. Then in the darkness, he saw two beady jade eyes. The eyes came forward to reveal a big white and black tiger on its hands and feet growling at Po. Po slowly stepped to the side as the tiger did the same. Po was scared. Then the tiger pounced on Po.

Po shot up awake. He looked around him. His surroundings had changed. He was no longer at the Sacred Peach Tree. He was down by a riverside, though not being wet. He knew where he was, but the strange thing was that it was dark. He should have arrived in bed. He went back to the village, where he could see people cleaning up some serious wreckage.

"What happened here?" He asked one of the villagers.

"It was that tiger. He was down here fighting off some bandits, and then he seemed to go crazy. Like he lost control of his mind," the villager said. Po was frightened. He raced up the stairs of the Jade Palace where he saw Monkey lying down on his bed in bandages.

"What happened?" Po asked. The whole room turned to him.

"Po! Where were you? There were bandits down the mountain and you weren't here!" Shifu exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Master Shifu. I was meditating. Something...went wrong. What happened to Monkey?"

"He was battling those bandits when that tiger came. He started to help, but then he lost it and in his rampage he forced Monkey into a wall. He should be okay," Viper replied comfortably. Just then Vince and Leng found Po in the room.

"You. Me. Kitchen. NOW!" Vince said sternly. Po followed him out to the kitchen and sat down while Vince and Leng were pacing about.

"What happened?" Leng asked.

"That's the question that I've been asking for awhile now," Po replied.

"No jokes, Po. Something went wrong. You're never like this. I didn't even think you could go FANG at daytime. What were you trying to do?" Vince asked.

"I was trying to meditate. I was trying to get some control over this thing, but I couldn't. It lunged at me and I woke up at the river," Po explained, "Did I really do all of that?"

"Yes, and I fear you would do more if you didn't leave the village," Vince said. Po felt enormously guilty. Leng put his hand on the panda's shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll figure out how to control this thing," He said.

"Yeah, but I hope it's not too late before I do something really bad," Po said hopefully. Vince and Leng were the same. "I'm going to bed."

"Don't turn into the tiger," Leng suggested.

"I don't think I have a choice," Po said sadly as he went out the door.

* * *

Tigress had the midnight shift. She looked around to see no one was out on the streets. Nobody, but her. It could get very lonely on these nights. Suddenly, she heard a growl. She looked in the shadowy alley to see the big white and black tiger on all his fours. He had a kind face on, but Tigress wasn't buying.

"You! You hurt my friends," She said harshly. The tiger didn't take notice he just came up to her leg and rubbed his body against it. Tigress kicked him away. "Don't try and butter me up." Po was saddened by this. Tigress wondered why he had such a sad look on his face. "Why did you attack?" Po looked at the ground. "It wasn't your fault?" Tigress guessed. Po looked up immediately after she said that. He shook his head "Oh really? Then prove to me that you're sorry," Po came closer to her. "No," She said stepping back, "Show me someway that you're sorry," Po tilted his head for a moment. Then Po the tiger quickly stood on his hind legs, now taller than Tigress by 1/4 of a foot, and kissed Tigress on the lips. Tigress was shocked and didn't know what to do. As the tiger pulled away, he dashed off into the moonlight. Tigress just stood there wide eye.

* * *

"AAAAHH!" Po woke up shooting upright.

"Hello."

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Po screamed more looking at Vince sitting on a chair looking straight at him. "What happened?!"

"You're right, you have been asking that question a lot. I'm guessing you had a bad dream?" Vince asked.

"I had a dream where my tiger self met Tigress tonight and I kissed her," Po said slowly realizing it was only a dream.

"Hmmm, that would explain why she's acting the way she is," Vince muttered. Po darted his eyes at Vince.

"What are you talking about?" Po asked. Vince told him to follow him. Today was a festival were the villagers were coming to the Jade Palace, and the masters were decorating the Jade Palace. Tigress, especially, seemed a lot happier. She hummed a love song while hanging the ribbons. Crane, Viper, and Monkey all stood back in amazement as Po and Vince got there.

"What's wrong?" Po asked.

"I don't know, this is the happiest I've ever seen Tigress. She must be in love," Viper smiled. Vince snickered nudging Po in the arm.

"To a certain tiger we know," He snickered. But Po didn't seem amused. In fact, he seemed very angry and went out of the Hall of Heroes. Vince later found him punching away at the wooden dummies. "And you're upset because...?" Po stopped punching the dummies and sighed.

"I...I didn't want Tigress to be in love with a part of me that isn't me," Po said sadly.

"Why not? Your feline twin seems to like her," Vince said winking. Po looked furiously at him. Just then Tigress came by, happy as ever. She heard the two speaking to each other and she listened in.

"I just didn't want her to love _him_," Po said almost jealously.

"Why?" Vince asked.

"Because! She just met him and she already likes him! I've been here for how long and I've still seeking speaking terms?!" Po exclaimed.

"Oh! You're jealous," Vince said smirking. Po was incredulous.

"What! How am I suppose to be jealous of Fang Po!" Po said in an outburst. This took Tigress and Vince by surprise.

"'Fang Po'?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, his name is Fang Po," Po said.

"And you know this how? The guy never speaks," Vince wondered.

"I...just have a feeling," Po briefly explained going back to punching.

"Okay. Fang Po, I like that name," Vince said going out the other door. Tigress was at the other door. She came in to see Po still punching. Po stopped to realize it was her. They looked at each other for a look time.

"You're on more than speaking terms," Tigress argued. Po sighed out of embarrassment.

"Okay, okay. So I'm a little," Tigress gave him a look, "Okay a lot jealous. It's just difficult for this one."

"Why?" Tigress asked crossing her arms.

"It's just that...I...um..." Then Zeng came in.

"Song of the Ladies of the Shade is back," Zeng announced.

"Whew! Thanks Zeng. Wait WHAT?!" Po exclaimed as he just realized what he said. Pretty soon, a slim familiar feline figure came from behind Zeng. "Oh, Song! It's um...nice to see you again." The snow leopard looked at Po with a confused face.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met before," Song replied. Tigress and Po looked at each with confused looked. Then Po slapped his head.

"OH! The body, right! I'm sorry. It is me, Po. I went under some physical changes lately," Po replied. Song's eyes widened. She ran up and hugged Po. Tigress stood by the side, watching in quiet rage.

"It's so good to see you, Po. Wow! You've lost a lot of weight," Song marveled, as her hand lightly touched his chest, "And grew some muscle." Tigress's glare was unbroken. Po noticed and smiled a little.

"Song, you've met Master Tigress before, right?" Po introduced, forcing Tigress to drop her glare into an emotionless face. The two felines bowed to each other.

"It is a pleasure to meet you again, Master Tigress," Song said hoping that she forgot the whole stealing incident.

"It's nice to see you too. You're not here to steal anything, right?" Tigress said menacingly. Po was unusually quiet in this dispute. Song frown and replied.

"No, and I'm sorry for what I've done. I'm just here for a visit. I've left the Ladies of the Shade at the campsite." Tigress's stare at the feline shown an unbelieving stare. It was banished when she looked at Po beside Song. His eyes had changed from their usual round greenness to slitted ones. He looked at the ground intently.

"Po?" Tigress said making Song look at the panda. Po continued to look at the floor. Tigress checked the floor to see nothing. "PO!" Tigress shouted snapping Po out of his trance.

"Wha?" He said in a daze. His slitted eyes went back to round green ones.

"Are you alright, Po? You looked like you were off somewhere," Song said. Po shook his head to get rid of the fuzziness.

"No, I'm fine. I...just blanked out," Po said reassuringly. "Fang Po is making me do some weird stuff," Po thought to himself. Then he saw Leng in the doorway.

"Oh Pooo," He singsonged in a smug little grin. He pulled out a ball of yearn. Po's eyes widened and went to slitted form.

"You wouldn't," Po said.

"Go on! Get the ball of yarn!" Leng said excitedly as Po suddenly rushed out the door and chased after the yearn. Leng laughed as they went out the door and down to Vince's secluded place.

"What was all that about?" Song asked as the two were still in the training hall.

"I have no idea," Tigress replied, but Song was still swooning.

"Man, Po has physically change for the better. It almost makes me sorry I'm married," Song said making Tigress look at her.

"Wait, you're married?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, why?" Tigress almost smirked.

"No reason, just...very interesting," She mused. Song still looked at the door.

"So aren't you going to get your boyfriend?" Song said looking at Tigress now. Tigress growled.

"He's NOT my boyfriend," She said angrily but still blushed. Song smiled mischievously at her.

"You should work on that," Song said as she exited the Training Hall through a different door, leaving Tigress to think about what she just said.

**to be continued**

* * *

Trivia

1\. What happened to Po when he meditated?

2\. Why was Tigress so happy?

3\. What did Leng do to make Po act like a cat.

Answers for chapter 6

1\. He was losing control and acting like a cat.

2\. Red

3\. Mantis


	8. ControlTake 2 and 3

Control...Take 2 and 3

* * *

"I AM SORRY I AM SORRY!" Leng wheezed out as Po held his grip around the duck's neck.

"YOU'RE A DEAD DUCK, LENG!" Po shouted. Vince watched as the slim panda tried to choke out the little duck. He gently tapped Po on the shoulder.

"Are you done?" He asked calmly, "You have to try and meditate again. This time we'll be here to try and get you to stay calm." Po let go of the duck. As he sat down, Vince cautiously reminded him, "Remember, you have to conquer this inner beast. If you don't, you'll go wild again." Po nodded as he took a deep breath. Soon, his vision took him back inside his mind. It was dark again. The only source of light coming from above. Then he saw some familiar set of eyes. The white tiger came out again.

"Why are you doing this?" Po asked it, but it didn't answer. "It doesn't matter, I won't let you hurt my friends again!" Po said this time charging at the tiger. Po was better at the fight, but the tiger was more powerful. "I won't lose!" Po said as the tiger stood on top of him trying to eat his face. Po grabbed the tiger by the tail and swung him off of him. Still having the tail in hand, he spun it around and threw it back into the darkness. "Yes! I did it! Now I can get control of it," Po said excitedly. But when he woke up, he saw a terrible sight. Vince was leaning on a rock with a sword in hand. Leng was scratched up, broken in several places and bleeding. He was barely breathing. "No! But I won! I fought him off," Po exclaimed. Vince nearly fell to the ground if not Po caught him.

"There's something that we're not getting. Bring Leng to me, we must heal him," Vince said as Po rested him on the rock. He brought the duck over to the rock. "Good, now," He said with great difficulty, "Make some dumpling soup. The potion gives us naturally fast healing powers, but food will speed up the process." Po nodded as he ran to the kitchen. While in the kitchen, he ran into Song.

"Sorry to disturb you Song. I just need to make some and fast," Po said quickly getting some on the fire. Song halted him.

"Po, what's all this?" She asked horrified. Po looked at his arms and chest to see red spots all over him. Po quickly looked for an excuse.

"It's red paint! Don't worry, it's just red paint. Vince, Leng and I were painting something. But Leng got hurt and that's why I need to get something for him to eat," Po said attending to the pot again. Once the food was done, He ran out with the bowl.

"Well, how can I help?" Song asked.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered. You just stay there," Po said as he went out the door. Song just sat there in confusion. Po hurried to get to the spot where Vince and Leng were. He could see the healing power taking affect. Leng was now conscious and resting his back on the rock like Vince. "Here, eat this," He hurried giving them the bowls. Leng sipped some and then made a face.

"Urk! It's undercooked," He complained.

"JUST EAT IT!" Po shouted as his eyes turned slitted again. They do that when ever he's angry. Timid, the duck quickly ate all the food. Soon, Vince was the first standing, with Po's help. "I don't understand. Why didn't it work? I beat Fang Po," Po wondered.

"I don't know," Vince groaned, "I was too busy trying to fight your feline twin." Vince finally stood up on his own. "It seems that Fang Po doesn't like your 'trying to get control over it'."

"It (grunts) seems that your counterpart also destroys things when you try and get control of it. Almost the minute you shut your eyes, that...beast laid waste to us," Leng said standing with his back against the rock.

"For right now, we'll just let Fang Po do what he wants to. It doesn't seem that he will hurt anyone unless Po tries to control him. You'll just have to sleep knowing that you turn into a big white tiger in the night. You're a were-tiger," Vince weakly laughed.

"Let's get you two to the Palace. It's almost midnight," Po said as he helped the two back to the palace unnoticed.

* * *

"Married?" Po questioned. The conversation between Song and the others just got very interesting as they sat in the kitchen. "Wow! Who's the lucky man?"

"Oh, Qing is such a wonderful person. I met him on one of our travels. He wanted to help us out and so he traveled along with us. I guess I never realized what a kind person he was," Song said almost drifting into a happy daydream. She blushed out of embarrassment as she heard the others laughter.

"Well, we're very happy for you," Viper smiled. Song shook the hand of the walking serpent. It was weird looking at her in her green fighting robe, but strangely welcoming.

"Wow, I just can't believe how many changes are going around," Song marveled. Then she noticed something on Po. "Po, how did you get that red paint off your fur so fast?" she asked. Po's eyes widened as he looked at himself. He remembered in his dream that Fang Po had gone to the river to watch off he blood. For some reason, the white tiger spent most of his time looking at his reflection. How could a kind, protective, caring creature be so violent in mind. Po stuttered as he talked.

"Oh. IIII washed it off in the river," Po recovered. Vince and Leng, who were sitting down because of their injuries. The injuries now just annoyances.

"What were you doing with red paint?" Tigress asked.

"Um...Vince had me doing some crazy training exercise," Po said shifting the blame, but Vince was quick on his feet.

"That's right. In fact, we're going to do that training exercise tonight, right Po?" Vince said with a devious smile. Po glared at him. He hadn't planned that Vince would actually make a training exercise out of this.

"Right," He grumbled. "I'm going to get some air." Po exited the room. He looked down the village from the top of the mountain.

"What's wrong?" Tigress asked as Po jumped into his fighting stance, his claw unsheathed.

"Oh, it's just you," Po breathed, covering his claws. The two sat on the top of the steps.

"You didn't answer the question," Tigress reminded him. Po was silent for a while.

"Tigress, when you were dealing with controlling your strength, what was going through your head?" Po asked. This threw Tigress off guard for a moment.

"Well, I just struggled through it and I had to remember the prize. Getting control over my strength. My motivation was that everyone was calling me a monster," Tigress said sadly crossing her arms. Po gently rested his hand on her shoulder. Tigress gave a small smile. "Anyways, the biggest thing was that I didn't forget who I was. It's horrible to be at war with yourself. My temper against my strength. It's easier to just find equal harmony between the two."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Po muttered understandably. Then what she said and what his dad said made him thing. "_If you lose control of your self, you'll spiral out of control" _"_It's easier to just find equal harmony between the two." _Then Po got a brilliant idea. "THAT'S IT!" Po exclaimed, "Tigress, you're a genius!" He said hugging her then kissing her on the cheek. As Po rushed inside to get Vince and Leng, Tigress sat there with her eyes wide open. She slowly raised her hand and lightly touched the spot that he had kissed. She blushed immensely, but she had a dazed happy smile on her face as she looked at the sunset.

Meanwhile, Po rushed in to where Leng and Vince were in resting. "I've found a way to get control!" He said happily. Vince and Leng looked at each other nervously.

"We're going somewhere secure," Vince said. After a long walk, Po, Vince, and Leng found themselves in the old abandoned Boa-goo orphanage. They quickly located Tigress' room with the steal door. They placed Po in it.

"Why am I in Tigress' room?" He asked.

"Because Leng and I don't want to die tonight. If you have a way of controlling that thing, then we'll be safe from it," Vince explained locking the door. Po immediately sat down and started to meditate. His vision went inside his mind where the white menacing tiger was waiting.

"I'm not here to fight you," Po said to the tiger. The tiger stopped stalking him. "You have a power that I need to help my friends, the same friends you have," Po explained coming closer to the tiger. "You want to do the same thing. That's why you're not giving me control over that power, because you think that I'll misuse it. I will confess I will make mistakes," Po said making the tiger growl, "But because of you protecting that power, your and my friends have suffered." Po made visual presentations appear in his mind. He showed the mess made in the village, Monkey, Vince, and Leng's injuries, and the faces of frightened people. "I'm not here to take the power. I'm here to create harmony. I'm here to regain myself," Po said. The tiger looked at him. He stood up on his hind legs now looking down at Po.

"Will you protect friends," The tiger said in a deep voice and in thick language.

"I have, I am, and always will," Po said firmly. The tiger offered his hand and Po shook it, creating a shining light that vanquished the darkness.

* * *

"He's been awfully quiet in there," Leng acknowledged, "By now he would have been clawing at the door."

"Or would have broken it. This door is on a wooden frame. It would never protected us," Vince added. Then they saw a light from the bottom of the floor. After a long silence, they opened the door. There they saw Po in meditation position, but he wasn't a panda. He was now a tiger. Po opened his eyes and stood up. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Po, are you okay?" Leng asked.

"My name is Fang Po," Fang Po said. Vince and Leng cheered as hugged Fang Po as he hugged back.

"You did it!" Vince congratulated.

"No, we did it," Fang Po said looking at his hands. "So this is how I look."

"Now that you can consciously become Fang Po, we can finally tell the others," Leng said excitedly.

"NO!" Fang Po exclaimed. This made Vince and Leng confused.

**to be continued.**

* * *

Trivia.

1\. Did Po gain control after he defeated the tiger in his mind? (yes or no)

2\. For people who have been changed by the potion, what speeds up their healing power?

3\. How did Po gain control?

Answers for chapter 7

1\. He lost control and nearly destroyed the village.

2\. Po's tiger form had kissed her.

3\. He threw a ball of year


	9. The Mess

The Mess

* * *

"No? What do you mean 'no'?" Vince asked, "The whole reason we made sure that the others didn't know is because you didn't know how to manage Fang Po. Why don't you want to tell them yet."

"I want to do more with this. I'll be better than the Midnight Stranger. I'll be helping others when the others can't. Plus, my body is at rest when I'm in this state. So I won't feel the least tired," Fang Po said excitedly. Leng's eye brows went up and his smug smile returned.

"You just want to impress Tigress, don't you?" Leng replied.

"And then there's that plus," Fang Po shrugged guiltily smiling.

"I don't like it," Vince said bluntly, "You're playing with people's emotions." Fang Po rolled his eyes.

"I'm not playing with their emotions. I'm just using this to help people...and my friends," Fang Po said innocently. Vince sighed.

"Why do you want to do this in the first place?" he asked confused.

"Because I want to know if Ti-I mean my friends will care the same for me if I'm a different person. Do they truly like me the way I am? Plus," Po said changing back into the lovable panda with spiky black hair, "I want to test this thing out." His mischievous smile shown brightly. Vince groaned.

"Sure, let's see how long you can keep this up," Vince muttered.

* * *

Viper was hitting the dummies in the Training Hall room. With one swipe of her tail, the wooden pieces were in shatters. Vince was right when he said her tail was the strongest part on her body. She wiped the sweat off her head. "That was a nice workout," Viper sighed. She heard a noise; a familiar one. She rolled her eyes. "Crane you can come out now. I know you're there."

"I...I..I.i i I wasn't spying this time," Crane rushed out saying.

"This time?" Viper asked.

"Never Mind!" Crane exclaimed, "Look I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be a creeper or something." Crane looked down at the floor ashamed.

"Oh, Crane," Viper said compassionately touching the side of his face with her palm, "You being a creeper is something Mantis would do to women. You're not a creeper yet."

"Yet?"

"Never mind!" Viper replied teasingly. Crane laughed.

"Look, Viper. I'm sorry for...spying on you. I don't want you to think I'm-"

"Oh no I'm okay with it. I've had to get use to men looking at me a lot lately," Viper said looking about the Training Hall absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Crane said gritting a little through the beak. Viper spun around and looked at him with an all-too-knowing smile. "What?"

"Is that jealousy I hear?" She said smiling.

"No! I'm not jealous!" Crane shot back.

"Then why does it bother you that other men see me?" Viper asked still smiling. Crane was caught again.

"Well...I um huh you see...I um ugh-" Then Leng came in with Master Vince.

"Hello!" Leng greeted happily.

"THANK YOU!" Crane exclaimed, "You're here to train with Viper, right?"

"Uh"

"Great! I'll go and see what Tigress is up to," Crane said racing out the room. Leng looked at Vince then Viper.

"What was that?" Leng asked a giggling walking serpent.

"Oh nothing. What's up?" Viper asked dismissing the earlier happening.

"We need you to play seductress," Vince said confusing her.

"What on Earth do you mean?" she asked.

"We want to test this 'Fang Po's' heart in front of Crane and Tigress," Leng said smiling. Viper frowned.

"Why do want me to do this?" Viper asked.

"Because, we're trying to force SOME people to tell the truth," Vince said emphasizing the some, "Just please do this thing for us." Viper was silent for a while.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Viper grumbled.

"We'll take that as a 'yes'," Leng said, "Here's what we'll do."

* * *

Viper stood leaning her back against the wall of a house. The night was partly cloudy with the increasing clouds. Tigress and Crane were on nightly patrol, and she assumed that they were on the other side of the village. In actuality, they were standing out of site looking at her. Wondering what she was doing waiting outside at night, they decided to spy on her. Well, Crane decided to spy. Tigress just agreed for the whining to stop. Leng and Vince watch from atop the mountain through a telescope. They could see all the drama. Just then, Fang Po landed on a roof in the moonlight. Viper had to admit Fang Po was very devilishly handsome from this view. Fang Po leapt from the roof to the ground.

"Master Viper?" Fang Po said in a questioning voice, "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh! I...I just wanted to see what you looked like in person," Viper quickly recovered.

"What are they saying?" Crane asked getting jealous from the sudden appearance of Fang Po.

"I don't know. Quiet!" Tigress hushed.

"Well, here I am," Fang Po smiled. They started to walk. "So why are you _here?"_

"Well, um...I was...Uh!" She cried as she and Fang Po tripped over something. Viper was on top Fang Po. The wood sounding "CREAK" from Crane's mouth dropping could be heard. In fact, when he did that, Viper immediately looked over to where Crane and Tigress were standing out in the open. "Crane! This is not what it looks like." Crane just shook his head and with a flap of his wings, took to flight. Viper chased after him. This left Tigress and Fang Po standing there.

"What was all that about?" He asked. Tigress shrugged.

"I have no idea," Tigress said very calmly. Fang Po was nervous around her.

"So, you don't have any problems with it?" He asked the tigress. Tigress looked at him with a confused look.

"Why should I be? It was an honest accident, right?" Tigress replied shrugging it off.

"Yeah of course," Fang Po answered readily, "I didn't mean to trip her up. Especially landing in that position. Oh this is going to be very very bad!" Tigress came closer to the tiger.

"So, you can talk," Tigress said. Fang Po nodded. "So why did you kiss me when we first met?" Fang Po was in a hole now.

"Um...I have to go!" He said dashing off in a flash, before Tigress could mutter wait. Tigress chuckled a little.

"Great, now I have two men that aren't scared of me...sorta," Tigress said to herself.

* * *

"LENG! VINCE!" Viper shouted as she slammed the door to the Training Hall room open.

"Uh oh," Vince squeaked. Viper rushed towards him angrily swiping at him.

"WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU MAKE ME DO THAT! NOW CRANE HATES ME!" Viper screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Look, I saw the whole thing. I never intended for that to happen. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," Vince said holding her swinging hands in place. Viper cried on his shoulder. Then Fang Po came in. Viper lifted her head to look menacingly at the white tiger.

"What are YOU doing here?" she said with venom.

"Look, you two are responsible for this mess. And now we are in a deeper mess than you two anticipated," Fang Po grumbled. Viper's mouth dropped.

"You KNEW about this!" she screamed.

"No no, I was surprised that you were there. I didn't expect you to be out, honestly," Fang Po said defensively.

"Then why are you here?" She asked.

"That's for us. We know him," Vince explained. Suddenly, "OH BLOODHOUNDS NO!" Vince shouted out loud for no apparent reason. The three looked at him to see his eyes were wide and his hands covered his open mouth. "We're screwed up more than we think we are!"

"What do you mean?" Fang Po asked.

"You can never tell Tigress who you really are!" The three stood there in confused shock.

**to be continued.**

* * *

Trivia

1\. Why does Po not want to tell the others that he's Fang Po? (according to Leng)

2\. What happened to Fang Po and Viper that makes Crane extremely upset?

3\. Why do you think Po could never tell Tigress he is Fang Po? (Opinion question)

answers to chapter 8

1\. no

2\. Food

3\. Gaining harmony with it.


	10. Love is Truth

Love is Truth

* * *

"What do you mean?" Fang Po asked.

"By what Tigress just saw. She was there too! If she figures out who you really are-"

"She would never forgive him," Leng finished Vince's statement. Fang Po's eyes grew wide. Viper was still confused.

"What do you mean?" Viper asked. The three looked at her.

"I think we can tell her. We're already in an emergency size mess," Vince said. Po nodded as he transformed back into panda Po. Needless to say, Viper was very shock.

"Po? That was you I fell on!" Viper said as her shock grew.

"Look, I'm sorry. It was completely a mistake. But I'll make it up to you," Po promised. Viper's head sank.

"How? Crane hates me. How are you going to fix that?" Viper asked.

"Don't worry. I will," Po said about to rush out. But Vince stopped him.

"Remember, don't let Tigress know," He reminded. With that Po rushed out the door. Once he was gone, Viper's face flinched.

"I fell on top of...Po?" Viper said failing to get her head around that. Vince and Leng just shook their heads.

* * *

Crane's face was practically lower than the ground as he climbed the stairs to the Peach Tree of Sacred knowledge. Po was there waiting for the bird. "Hey," He said nervously and anxiously, but Crane didn't notice.

"Hey," He muttered.

"You look like you just saw something that crushed your heart and made you question why you love that something in the first place," Po rattled out. This made Crane's head snap up.

"That was oddly specific and correct," He replied a little weirded out.

"I...guessed?" Po shrugged as Crane sat down next to him. "So what's bugging you?" Crane explained the situation that Po already knew. "So, you saw this guy kiss her?"

"Well...no," Crane replied.

"Did it look intentional?"

"No."

"Did it look like a complete accident and were you just caught up in the moment?"

"Well, now that you say it, it does sound much like a complete accident."

"Then why are you worried?!" Po exclaimed a little too loudly.

"I don't know. I shouldn't be worried about this. What should I do, Po?"

"Talk to the guy. Maybe he can help you?" Po replied readily.

"How?" Po shrugged. "You know what, you're right. I should talk to the guy, just to know where his heart is."

"That's what got us in trouble here in the first place," Po muttered to himself.

"Thanks Po," Crane said cheerfully, "You were more helpful than you usually are. Do you know where I can find him?"

"It's said that he comes out after dark. Try then," Po said. With that Crane rushed down the mountain. Po breathed out and said, "Okay, he's gone." Vince and Leng came up from the edge of the cliff where they were spying on the two.

"Okay, now for step three," Vince instructed.

* * *

Crane was absentmindedly roaming around the empty dark streets of the village. The sky was clear and the moonlight shone greatly. He looked up at it. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Crane spun around to see Fang Po right behind him. His angry stare made Fang Po think that this was a bad idea.

"Don't scare me like that," Crane finally said.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. It was an honest accident," Fang Po defensively said. This made Crane's expression soften.

"You mean that you weren't on a date with her?" Crane asked.

"How did you conclude that, and no!" Fang Po exclaimed.

"Then why was she there?"

"Oh, two people told her to try and test where my heart was. They were trying to get her to test my love for...someone else," Fang Po finished slowly.

"You...love someone special in the valley?" Crane asked. Fang Po nodded nervously smiling. "Who?"

"That's not important. So is everything okay between me, you, and your girlfriend?" Fang Po asked.

"She's not my girlfriend," Crane sadly corrected.

"You should really work on that. Before you become jealous of somebody else," Fang Po said as Crane started to leave.

"I wasn't jealous," Crane shouted at him.

"That's what they always say when they're in love," Fang Po shouted back as Crane flew off. This made Crane think about what he said. Fang Po smiled as he saw the bird fly up the mountain. Then his smile disappeared as he heard something behind him. "What are you doing here?" Fang Po asked his unknown person.

* * *

"Whew! That went good," Leng said while the two were on top the mountain spying again.

"Well. It went well," Vince corrected. Leng rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Critical. The point is that Crane will apologized to Viper and they'll live hap-"

"Wait a moment, something's wrong. I see Tigress down there," Vince interrupted.

"What?"

* * *

"Oh, I...I just wanted to know where Crane was. I see you helped him with his problem," Tigress said stuttering a little. Fang Po sniffed the air.

"Are you wearing perfume?" Fang Po said in shock.

"Maybe," Tigress unsurely said, "Why? Is it too powerful?"

"No, I'm just surprised that you would wear some. I've heard that you're the most hardcore warrior around here," Fang Po said from more experience than knowledge. Tigress looked away sadly.

"Not everyone knows a lot about me," She muttered.

"I figured," Fang Po said making Tigress look at him, "You don't seem the person that people could read easily." Tigress offered a small smile. "So why are you here? Because I know it's not because of Crane," Fang Po smiled smugly.

"Uh...I have to go," Tigress chickened out and ran away quickly. Fang Po sighed.

"I'm starting to have fun with this."

* * *

"Okay, mission accomplished with Crane and Viper, but I don't like this 'cute, sweet guy by day and prince charming by night' thing you're doing with Tigress," Vince told off to the slim panda. Po scratched his spiky hair as he sat down to eat dumplings with his chopsticks.

"Well, I don't plan to do it for long," Po replied, "I mean, I just wanted to see how she would react." Just then, Viper came in and leaned straight onto the side of the doorpost, arms crossed, and had a serious expression on her face. "What happened?"

"Nothing between Crane and I. He apologized, but Leng told me about your encounter with Tigress last night. What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to see how she would act," Po expressed defensively. Viper's blue eyes rolled. Her green fighting dress moved around normally as she sat down on the corner next to Po.

"Po, need I remind you that this didn't work out for you with the Midnight Stranger," Viper replied. Po was silent for a moment. He had forgotten that. Viper quickly explained what happened to Vince. Vince messed around with the tip of his horn.

"Well, it's your life Po," Vince finally sighed. Po was silent for a while.

"Now that you say it, I don't even think that it's a good idea. Think about it. She was practically devastated when she learned that I was the Midnight Stranger. It would be the same with Fang Po," Po realized.

"Not only that, but we still have the incident with you and Viper to deal with. We don't even know if it will be a big issue. Plus,"

"She may just be attracted to my body," Po said sadly. Viper and Vince's face softened.

"I'm sure she likes you for something else than that. Tigress would never be only attracted to looks," Vince said.

"She fell in love with a shrimp one time, remember?" Viper reminded Po.

"Prawn. He was a prawn," Po corrected. Viper gave an exhausted sigh.

"The point is that she likes you. For what, we don't know yet," Viper replied. Po thought about it for a moment, then he stood up.

"I need to go out," Po said sadly as he exited. Viper and Vince looked grimly at each other until Song came in with her purplish blue vest. She noticed their sad expressions.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just that Po realized something about love that he didn't before," Viper said.

"What's that?" Song asked.

"It can hurt when truth is involved," Vince answered.

"Well that just makes it stronger, right?" Song asked. Vince gave a great sigh as he stood up.

"Let's hope so," Vince replied.

**to be continued**

* * *

Trivia

1\. Why can't Po tell Tigress that he's Fang Po?

2\. What did Crane thought Fang Po and Viper were doing?

3\. What did Po just realize about Tigress's affection of Fang Po?

Answers to Chapter 9

1\. To impress Tigress.

2\. They fell on each other.

3\. Opinion-based.


	11. Cleaning up the Mess

Cleaning Up the Mess

* * *

Po walked along a certain part of the Jade Palace. It was beautiful garden with cherry blossom trees and flowers of all kind. The garden stretched out on both sides of the walkway. Then Po saw a little flower that caught his eye. It was in the middle between two bushes. He picked it up and looked at it. It was beautiful, with red tips and outlines and a yellow interior on its petals. Po continued to look at the flower as he walked to the Training Hall where Tigress was practicing...again. Po sat down on the walkway of the hall and looked at the flower. "What's wrong?" Po's head snapped up to see Tigress looking at him, standing on the walkway.

"Oh nothing," Po lied as he stood up, "I...I just wanted to give you this," Po said forcing a smile. Tigress's eyes widened as she looked at the flower. It was absolutely marvelous. She gently grasped the flower in her paw.

"Thank you Po. It's wonderful," Tigress smiled as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Po's eyes grew wide. His brain was still trying to process the incident as Tigress released him. "Thank you, Po," She smiled as she exited the room.

"B'wuh" Po jumbled trying to say 'bye'. He soon fell backwards. As he regained consciousness, it was noon time. He was still thinking about the incident. Then a thought came into his head. "Song," He grumbled. It made no sense for Tigress to One: hugged him. Two: kiss him. Something was up. He quickly went out and went to the kitchen, where Viper, Song, and Monkey were eating.

"Hey P-"

"Were you anywhere near the shift stones?" Po interrupted Song. Song was confused.

"The what?"

"How long have you been in the kitchen?" Po asked.

"Po, she and I have been in here from the time you left. It's only been an hour," Viper replied. Then Tigress came in. They all mumbled a hello as she went to kitchen. Po sat down as Tigress got her tea. Po noticed that Tigress had an emotionless face. Po rolled his eyes and gave a huff. Maybe it was all just his imagination. Then he glance down at her pants. Inside one of her pockets, Po could make out the lines of a stuffed flower. It was the same shape and size of the one that he gave Tigress. Tigress saw Po looking at her.

"What?" She asked the panda. Po snapped out of his gaze and looked elsewhere.

"Nothing, nothing," Po covered. He could see in the corner of his eye that Tigress was gracing a small smile. What was up? It was as if Tigress was just being this way because of the others. Speaking of others, "Does anyone know where Vince and Leng are?" He asked.

"They went down the valley to get some supplies," Monkey said. Po nodded and as he went out the door, Monkey also said, "A Tiger Lily."

"What?" Po asked.

"You picked up a Tiger Lily. I saw you in the garden picking up a flower. I was trying to figure out what it was. It's been bothering me for the longest," Monkey replied sipping his tea. Tigress and Po looked at each other and blushed as Po rushed out the door.

"I'm going to go workout," Tigress immediately said as Po left. The two ladies left were baffled.

"What was all that about? And what happened to the flower you were talking about?" Song asked.

"I don't know," Monkey shrugged as he gazed at the spot where Tigress was just standing. A smile came to his face. "But I think I know where the flower is."

* * *

Po ran down the mountain so fast that he tripped and bounced all the way down. Of course, without the fat, it was a lot more painful. Po groaned as he got back up. He, literally had just landed into a fight with Vince and some bandits. "Hey Po. Help me with these guys," Vince asked. Po joined his side. A lot has happened in the eleven days since Vince came to the Valley of Peace. Almost like an entire lifetime. After the two were done with fighting the bandits, Po brought Vince into his father's shop.

"I have to tell you something," Po said excitedly.

"What?" Vince asked as he sipped his tea.

"Tigress hugged and kissed me," Po said making Vince spit out the tea he had onto some now crying children.

"Sorry," Vince apologized as Po sat down right next to him, "She KISSED you? Where?"

"On the cheek. And I checked. It wasn't Song in disguise!" Po said excitedly.

"Well, how do you feel about it?"

"A..mazing!" Po exclaimed loudly earning weird stares from all around the shop. Vince cowered a little from the embarrassment.

"So, what's next?" Vince asked. Po looked at the legged serpentine in a questioning way. "Well you got her to like you, the panda you. What about the tiger you? What's your next move?" Po thought about it for a moment.

"I could tell her, but I don't think that's for the best. Even if she didn't hate me for what happened between Viper and me, I just can't shake the feeling that I shouldn't tell her," Po sighed. Vince shrugged as he got up.

"It's your world, panda," The walking serpentine said as he walked out the shop.

"Po, I need your help with table seven," Mr. Ping called from the kitchen.

"Coming," Po replied.

* * *

Tigress walked nervously to a familiar room for her troubles. Well, not really familiar. This was the first time that Tigress went to Viper for girl troubles. Most problems weren't _frivolous _in her sense of mind, but this was different. She had never felt like this before. In fact, she had usually never _felt. _As she was about to knock on the silk panel door of Viper, Viper opened the door. The two looked at each other with an awkward atmosphere in the room. "Oh, hello Viper," Tigress said trying to put on her emotionless face. Viper was trying to do the same thing.

"Oh, hello Master Tigress," Viper replied properly. Another awkward moment passed.

"I was looking for you," Tigress spoke out.

"Oh really? Me too," Viper replied the same. Another awkward silence. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah that would be nice," Tigress quickly said as she came into the room. She could see that Viper had done some redecorating. "So, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Tigress asked. Viper looked around nervously. She was careful not to look up at the tiger's eyes; she was about half of an inch shorter than Tigress.

"Why don't you tell me why you're here?" Viper diverted quickly sitting down on her bed. Tigress was now nervous. She took a deep breath and finally said.

"How do you see Crane?" Tigress asked. This threw Viper for a loop. She wasn't expecting that. Unfortunately, her attitude turned to jealousy.

"Why do you ask?" Viper questioned.

"Because of what happened with Fang Po and you. Were you two going out?" Tigress asked innocently and bluntly.

"It was an ACCIDENT! The only reason why I was down there in the first place is because Vince and Leng wanted me to test the guy's heart or some mumbo jumbo," Viper exclaimed furiously, "Why else do you ask?"

"Because I was wondering how far I need to stay away from him before I wake up with venom in my tea," Tigress countered with a smirking smile. Now Viper was blushing. Tigress sat down right next to her. "So, what's the answer?"

"Well, I do see him as a great friend. It's...really difficult to express my feelings," Viper replied.

"How? You're the most friendly, warm hearted, open person I've met," Tigress said wondering what Viper meant. Viper sighed sadly.

"People are great deceivers and snakes are even more so. Plus," Viper said nervously looking away. "It would be a lot better if he said he loved me. I'm just...a little-"

"Insecure?" Tigress guessed. Viper groaned in response confirming Tigress' guess. "I can understand. I have difficulty showing my feelings."

"We ALL know that Tigress," Viper countered with a 'duh' expression on her face.

"Yeah, but you guys don't know my inner desires," Tigress argued. Viper tilted her head meaning 'good point'. Then Viper thought of something to deter the feline.

"So, Tigress, now is my turn to ask you a question," Viper said looking directly at the cat. "Who do you like?"

"I'm not answering that," Tigress said defensively.

"You already did, but I'll leave that alone for now," Viper said changing the subject, "Who do you like more? Po or Fang Po?" She asked this question, not for her self, but for Po's sake. Now, Tigress was the one that was nervously blushing.

"Um..." Was all she could say.

"Come on, who do you like more? Simple question, not personal," Viper insisted.

"I...I think...I think that they are both...friendly," Tigress replied slowly.

"I know, but which would you prefer being in a relationship with," Viper said. Before Tigress could answer, Viper quickly added, "And NOT just because of species." Tigress closed her mouth thinking.

"I...I...I don't know. That's kind of what I wanted to ask you about. I don't know how to...deal with this," Tigress said a little in angst. The little Viper in Viper's head was running around trying to open Viper's mouth about Po. Needless to say, Viper really wanted to tell Tigress, but for Po's sake she remained silent about it.

"Well, why do you like each?" Viper questioned.

"Well, Po is caring, loving, kind, and he's helped me open up a little," Tigress said. She glanced at Viper, who had a dead face on. "Okay, a lot. He's been with me through the tough times. But with Fang Po, he's adventurous, caring like Po, strong, of course Po is a lot more handsome than before he was changed-"

"Let me stop you for a second," Viper interrupted, "Do Fang Po and Po seem similar to you in character?" Tigress thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Now here's my next question. Did you like Po before his transformation?"

"Yes," Tigress sighed. Little Viper jumped for joy. She did like him for his character. Viper smiled.

"Don't worry, Tigress," Viper said placing her hand on her shoulder, "Things will turn out."

**to be continued**

* * *

Trivia

1\. What did Po give Tigress?

2\. What was the name of the flower?

3\. What did Tigress do to Po to make him lose consciousness?

4 (Opinion-based) Why do you think moments between Tigress and Viper were so awkward?

answers for chapter 10

1\. Because she saw what happened between Fang Po and Viper.

2\. Dating/ kissing

3\. She might only like him for his body.


	12. Strain in the Friendship

Strain in the Friendship

* * *

Po was leaping for joy. "She likes me! She likes the TRUE ME," He exclaimed joyously. Vince's eyes rolled around in his head as he was sitting on his bed. Viper stood in the middle of room looking at a dancing slim panda with black hair. The sight was enough to make her giggle. The four were in the barracks with Leng leaning on the silk panel of the door.

"So, where does that leave you Po?" Vince asked. Po stopped his dancing. Viper had just told him about their conversation with Tigress; minus the part about Crane.

"I...I don't know," Po said very unsure now. "I mean, do I continue to become Fang Po, or do I tell her?" Po asked.

"I have an idea," Leng said, "You could just ask her if she likes you." Po looked at the duck as if he had just said the unpardonable thing. Leng took out his sword and twirled it around in his hands. "Look, Po the longer you prolong this, the worse it's going to turn out," Leng said wisely. Po rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed.

"I don't know what to do," Po said. Vince got up.

"Well, I know what you can do," Vince replied, "There's a friend of mine that I want you to see. He's been...distant for some time now and I want to make sure that he's alright."

"Do you mean Gu?" Leng asked. Vince nodded. "Gu is a small red fox that use to be our friend before Vince was transformed," He explained to the others.

"What happened to him?" Viper asked.

"I don't know. Which is why I need Po to go to him. I would ask you that you approach him as Fang Po, though," Vince conditioned. Po raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why?" Po asked. Vince took a long time thinking about his answer.

"Because I don't trust him," Vince replied plainly, "Gu's been gone for about five years now and I'm just now getting information of where he is. I just want you to see if he's okay."

"Why don't you trust him?" Viper asked.

"I'm a snake. Deceit and distrust is my instinct. You should know that," Vince replied. Viper did her "good point" nod and sigh.

"Well, that means that you should get on with yourself, Po. It's sure to be a long trip," Viper said. Po groaned.

"But I don't want to," Po childishly whined. Vince and Leng rolled their eyes as Po exited the room to go explain to Shifu. One day after Po left, Viper went over to the Training Hall, where Monkey, Crane, and Tigress were, not sparring, but talking.

"I don't understand why Vince, Po, Viper, and Leng are always talking to each other. Do you think Vince and Leng have them doing something?" Monkey questioned.

"Po does speak to them a lot. Especially with Viper," Tigress acknowledged. Viper would overhear the jealousy in her voice.

"Guys! These are our friends. I understand both of your distrusts in Vince and Leng because they're new, but Po and Viper are our friends. They haven't changed," Crane protested.

"Oh please lover boy," Monkey interrupted, "Don't let your love for Viper cloud your judgement. Even you notice how close they've become." Crane couldn't say anything after that.

"Crane's right, though, these are our friends," Tigress said.

"But not Vince and Leng," Monkey replied. Viper was surprised and shocked. She didn't think that Monkey would implant thoughts like this into the others.

"So...what should we do?" Crane said falling prey to the pressure. Viper ducked behind the corner hoping they wouldn't see her. Well, one did. The next moment she saw Tigress seemingly towering over her with a scowl she had never seen before. Tigress picked up Viper and showed her to the others.

"Looks like we have a little spy," Tigress said pushing her into the center of the room. Viper stumbled to the floor.

"I wasn't spying, I was just walking around," Viper said defensively as Crane picked her up.

"And what were you going to do with the information you just heard?" Monkey questioned

"Nothing!" Viper exclaimed.

"Monkey don't you think that-"

"So you were really just going to do nothing with what you just heard?" Tigress interrupted Crane, "You weren't going to tell it to Po or someone else?all"

"Why are you so angry? I wouldn't do anything. I just want to be with my friends," Viper said defensively.

"Then why were you spying?" Monkey said bombarding her with questions.

"That's enough!" Vince shouted causing everyone to stop where they were. "And here I thought you all were friends. Come on, Viper. I need to talk to you." As Viper walked out of the circle of menacing eyes, Tigress's keen ears picked up this much from their conversation exiting the hall:

"That darn cat is getting on my last nerves," Vince muttered.

"Tigress isn't-"

"I wasn't talking about Tigress," Vince interrupted. That was all of what Tigress heard. As Monkey started trying to talk to them, Tigress interrupted him.

"Monkey, why are you saying these things?" Tigress asked. This made Monkey look like a crook on trial. He sighed and said.

"I guess I'm just lonely from not having all my friends," He reminisced. So that's why he was upset with the four "Potion Warriors" as he had called them. He was just jealous. Of course, that didn't clear up what Vince had said.

* * *

"Listen loverboy! Your fantasy-reality is causing some mess in this palace! You need to tell her!" Vince exclaimed as Po sat across the other side of the table. The three day journey turned into six days when Po learned that Gu was actually planing to destroy the Valley of Peace. He put a stop to it, as Fang Po, of course. Po sighed.

"Look, the situation you explained can't be any worse than you're exaggerating," Po said. Just then, Viper rushed in and glared right at Po.

"Oh yes it is! I just came out of a conversation with Tigress of how she was saying that she was concerned that I was letting my feelings for you get out of control since I'm around you so often!" Viper said angrily. "We are NOT DATING PO!" Po was taken back.

"Ok...so things have gotten out of hand a little," Po replied. Both walking snakes glared at him. "Okay a lot. What do you want me to do?" Vince thought about it for a while.

"Actually, nothing. You have to do something," Vince said pointing to Viper.

"Me? What I am I suppose to do?" Viper asked.

* * *

Crane was walking towards the kitchen to get to talk to Viper. He had, yet again, failed to protect her from Tigress's menacing tactics. He had to apologize for being a terrible friend. As he neared the kitchen, he heard a loud shout. "NO! I WILL NOT DO IT!" Crane knew it was Viper, and he ran to the edge of the kitchen door but hid out of sight. "I WILL NOT DO IT!"

"Come on, it will get Tigress off your back and make the unity better," Vince explained.

"This is worse than that idea of going to test Po's heart and Crane and Tigress found us," Viper countered. This shocked and confused Crane. They had seen her and Fang Po. Could it be that-

"Oh come on Viper. You'd be getting what you desire most," Vince said. All the while Po was silent.

"I will not tell Crane about my love for him! What if...I mean, he WILL reject me. No one wants a creepy walking snake," Viper said sadly.

"You have so little faith in yourself?" Crane said now standing in the door, presently facing Viper's back. Viper whirled around to see Crane standing there. She blushing bright right in her face. Vince and Po stood up.

"We know how this is going to play out so...we'll just awkwardly leave," Po said as he and Vince went out the door. Crane and Viper stood there looking at each other in silence. Crane rubbed the back of his neck.

"Viper, I...I want to apologize for being such a bad friend when you needed me most," Crane said.

"Oh...oh, don't worry. I wasn't being a good friend either. I shouldn't have spied on you guys," Viper said regretfully.

"Oh, so you do admit that you were spying," Crane joked lightly. They chuckled lightly. The air was still awkward between them. Crane decided to pluck up courage. "So...you love me?" Crane questioned. Viper sighed sadly.

"Listen, Crane, I know what you're going to say and I'm sorry," Viper said with her head at the floor, hoping Crane would at least let her down easily. Crane was close to her.

"It's alright," Crane replied, "Viper, can I do something and can you promise not to get angry?" Viper raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Okay," Viper said unsure. Suddenly, Crane kissed her, resting his wings around her waist on the table she was backed against. At first, Viper's eyes widened in surprise. Then she fluttered her eyes shut and started kissing back, wrapping her smooth arms around his neck. Soon, her snake tongue slithered into Crane's beak as Crane did the same. As they parted, they looked into each other's eyes. "Oooookay," Viper stuttered, "I'm definitely not angry." She was actually giddy.

"I love you, Viper. You're not a creepy walking snake. You were beautiful before and after the transformation. I love your character, not just your body," Crane smiled. Viper smirked.

"But the body is a plus?"

"Oh most definitely," Crane agreed making Viper laugh.

"I love you, too," Viper said as she kissed him again.

* * *

"You saw them what?!" Tigress asked incredulously. Monkey, Po, Vince, Leng, Tigress, and Song were all in the Training Hall room. Apparently, Song had done some sneaking.

"I said I saw them kiss. I didn't think that they were dating," Song replied. She had told the gang about how she had accidentally stumbled upon Crane and Viper kissing in the kitchen. Luckily, she had snuck out just before they noticed her.

"They weren't. They just started dating," Vince said smiling.

"When?"

"Just now," Vince replied to Monkey, "Now that they've finally confessed their love for each other, things are going to get all lovey-dovey. Eck!" Po's eyes rolled at Vince's reaction.

"So, what were we talking about before Song came?" Po asked. "Oh you and the others."

"Right, again if there is anyway I can soften the tension between us, just let me know. I'm sorry you feel this way towards me," Vince said to Monkey and Tigress. Monkey sighed feeling guilty now. The four were in the Training Hall discussing the tension between the palace warriors and the potion warriors. Monkey now knew that Vince wasn't planing to take advantage of anyone. Rather, he had come to bring them more together.

"It's my fault. All these behaviors from me is because I don't have Mantis by my side. I guess I just feel alone a lot of the times," Monkey paused for a moment before talking again, "Now I know what Po felt like."

"That's not true," Tigress protested.

"No, no, that's about what it felt like. Like I was the single island and everyone in this merciless, mean palace was out to get me and try to push me off the cliff even though I was just a guy that was just accidentally thrown into this palace and this village where I NEVER BELONGED ANYWAYS!" Po finally shouted in a rage. He looked around to see all the people around him a little scared. He brushed back his black spiky hair with his hand and said calmly, "But I'm over that."

"Anyways," Vince said after Po's outburst, "Truce?" He outstretched his hand. Monkey grabbed it and shook it.

"Truce," He said. Then the five of them looked at the entry of the room to see Crane and Viper laughing and giggling with each other. They stopped and blushed when the others looked at them with a smirk on each face.

"What?" Viper questioned nervously. Monkey started whistling, Po just said nothing, Tigress started looked around the room, Leng and Vince started a conversation about nonsense between them, and Song started filing her nails. Things were getting very interesting for Jade Palace.

**to be continued**

* * *

Trivia

1\. What is Gu?

2\. What "cat" was Vince talking about?

3\. Why was Crane going to the kitchen?

Answers for chapter 11

1\. A flower

2\. Tiger lily

3\. Hug him then kiss him


	13. Healing the Bear

Healing the Bear

* * *

"AAAAHH!" Po screamed as Tigress was about to punch him to next Thursday; the two were sparring. Today would be now seven weeks since Crane and Viper's relationship started off. Let it also be known that Song was still here. Po dodged Tigress's attack and recovered. Fortunately for him, that was when Master Shifu stopped the spar. As the two were resting in the training pit, Vince's feet dangled from the walkway. Po sat down criss-cross on the floor looking up at Tigress with a goofy smile.

"What?" Tigress asked, wondering why he was smiling like that.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Po smiled.

"Yes, of course, I remember it had a lot of bad things," Tigress said looking away sadly. "Why?"

"When I first met you, I thought that you were going to eat me," Po replied making Vince and Tigress chuckle, "I wanted to stay away from you, and I was scared of you." This made Tigress frown a little.

"You wouldn't be the first," Tigress murmured. "And what about now?"

"Now? I don't know what I would do without you," Po smiled as Tigress blushed from his comment.

"Well...thank you," She answered showing a ghost of a smile.

"Keep it up, charming, and you might actually marry her," Vince teased, making both of them blush.

"Stop teasing her, Vince," Po muttered, trying to protect her. Vince shrugged. Just then, Crane walked in.

"Hey, Po? Could I talk with you for a second?" Crane asked. Po and Tigress looked at each other briefly. Po shrugged.

"Okay," Po said as he walked out with him. They traveled to the Sacred Peach Tree. "So what do you want to talk about?" Po asked picking a peach from the tree.

"I want to see it," Crane said calmly.

"See what?"

"See Fang Po. Viper told me about you," Crane replied. Po nearly choked to death on the piece of peach in his mouth. He spat it out as he gasped for air.

"W...Ww what?!" Po asked. Then he saw Viper coming up the hill with a confident smile on her face. "Viper, why would you tell him?" Viper grabbed Crane's arm gripping it tenderly.

"I don't keep anything from my boyfriend, Po," She smiled. Po sighed. In a blink of an eye, Po turned into Fang Po. Needless to say, Crane was astonished. "This can't be surprising for you," Fang Po retorted.

"Wait, you fell on Po?" Crane asked like a broken record player. Viper rolled her eyes.

"You're still on that?" She asked laughing only nervously. Then she heard a noise coming up the mountain. "Quick! Change back!" As soon Po changed, Zeng got to the top of the mountain.

"Master Po! Your father...he's in the hospital!" Zeng exclaimed. Viper and Crane's eyes grew wide. They looked towards Po, but he was already down the mountain.

* * *

"It's a crippling disease. The doctor is sure that it won't...you know," Monkey explained. Tigress, Crane, Viper, Song, Leng, and Vince were all in the kitchen with Master Shifu.

"So, it's just putting him in bed rest?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, but I know that Po must be taking this hard," Monkey sighed sadly, "Mr. Ping is Po's father and the one who took him in. It's going to be hard for him."

"I couldn't imagine if my mother were to die," Crane said openly, shivering at the thought.

"So when Po comes, we have to help him heal," Master Shifu demanded. Everyone agreed. Just then, Po came in.

"Hey guys!" Po said with a cheerful smile. Everyone was shocked.

"Um...hi Po," Song replied a little confused, "How are you doing?"

"Good," Po said with the same cheerfulness. He got something to eat and headed out to his room. Everyone left in the kitchen was surprised.

"That was...interesting," Crane replied.

"No tears stains, no looking down at the floor, no frown, this isn't normal," Leng relayed off. That's how the rest of the day went on. Po seemed completely fine through out the day, even through training. The others thought that Po was actually okay, but Tigress, Vince, and Leng knew better. Vince and Leng sat on the top of the Jade Palace steps. "Do you buy this 'completely okay' Po?" Leng asked.

"Not for a minute. Something is wrong with Po, and he doesn't want anyone to know. But we can't help him," Vince said sadly.

"Why not?" Tigress asked interrupting their conversation. Vince stood up and sighed.

"Because we, though it may look like it, are not as close to Po as you guys," Vince replied. Tigress took this into consideration. It was true; Vince and Leng were distant compared to the others, even in Tigress and Po's friendship. Friendship. A state that Tigress was wondering about. She shook her head to shake the thought off.

"You're right. So what do we do?" Tigress asked.

"I think I know what Po is doing. Po has been the emotional support beam for the team for a long time. I guess he thinks that if he breaks, then the whole team will break," Vince explained.

"Why would Po be our emotional support beam?" Tigress questioned. The walking serpentine crossed his arms.

"Think about it, Tigress," He remarked, "How would you act if you didn't see Po's smile each day in the morning?" Tigress hadn't thought about it like that. Po was the person that made sure that everyone was okay. He even helped Master Shifu in his times of need. Now the person who helped everyone was helpless to help himself.

"Okay, I understand. So what do we do?" She asked.

"WE don't do anything. It's YOU that must do something," Leng said pointing to her. Tigress's eyes widened. She looked at Vince.

"Go to him. Comfort him. Because right now Po's thinking that the comforter can never comforted. Prove him wrong," Vince instructed. Tigress stood there for while before bowing and walking away to Po. Po was at the Peach Tree meditating. Tigress climbed the hill where Po turned to see her.

"Oh, Tigress, what's up?" Po said casually. Tigress paused. Should she do this? What if Vince is wrong and this just goes very wrong? She shoed it away. It didn't matter. This was her panda...as Mantis would say.

"Nothing, I... was just wondering if I could talk to you," Tigress requested. Po patted his hand on the ground next to him to offer a seat. Tigress sat down next to him with her knees tucked in to her chest.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Po asked.

"Po, are you okay?" Tigress asked quietly.

"Of course, Tigress. Why do you asked?" Po replied.

"Well, your father's in a bad place right now and you seem to be completely unaffected."

"I know, but I'm okay, seriously."

"Po...do you feel like you can't be helped?" Po looked at Tigress in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You help me, the others, and even Master Shifu. I was wondering if we've ever helped you and...we haven't. Mostly because you act like you don't need any help. Please Po...let me help you," Tigress pleaded as she put her hand on his shoulder. Po looked at Tigress's eyes. He could never say no those eyes.

"I...I'm not just a helper for you guys," He muttered as he stood up, "I'm a helper for the entire village. Unlike you guys, or anyone in the village for that matter, I know everyone in the village, on the mountain, and sometimes beyond. It's because I've been an emotional support beam for everyone, even my father," He paused.

"Is that why you don't think you can be comforted? Because you feel that your problems aren't big enough?"

"Because my problems aren't worth it. My pain is nothing compared to others' pain. That's why I try to brush away fear, hate, and hurt. Because if I crack, then everyone will fall," Po said almost bitterly. Tigress stood up and came beside him.

"Po...even comforters need comfort. If the beam continues to stand without anyone maintaining it, it will crack and crumble. Please Po, your problems are just as important as everyone else's if not more. You're a helpful person, but even you need help. Please...let me help you," Tigress pleaded. Tigress noticed one single tear fell from Po's emotionless face. "Come on, sit by me," Tigress said as she sat back down. Po sat by her. Po sniffled. Tigress put her arm around him. "It's okay."

"I'm fine," Po said muddily. He was breaking. Po was surprised when Tigress brought his head to to rest on her shoulder. Then Po started to cry.

"It's alright, it's alright. Let it out," Tigress soothed. So that's how Vince found them, sleeping on each other. Vince made sure that the others didn't disturb them. By morning, Po was a lot better and a lot closer to Tigress.

**to be continued**

* * *

Trivia

1\. Who was in the hospital?

2\. Did Po seem distraught when he heard the news about his father?

3\. What did Vince say that Po was?

Answers to chapter 12

1\. A fox

2\. Fang Po

3\. To apologize for not being a good friends


	14. News, News, News

News, News, News

* * *

Mr. Ping got much better. Tigress and Po did get closer due to the fact that Tigress was more willing to help Po with his private problems that he wouldn't tell anyone, but her. It had been three weeks since Mr. Ping's recovery. So now they were here in the kitchen of meet and conversation. "Hi guys," Song greeted Tigress and Po as they ate together. She sat right next to Tigress. She was trying to follow the girl rule: Keep your friends closer, keep your friends that are crushing on a person and are jealous of a lot people who even sit near said person closer. Of course, Song's stay did have Po wondering.

Song had come here for a visit and no visit lasts for a whole year. This made Po wonder. The crew met her husband, Qing. By Po's checkout list, he was a pretty good guy. But he was still wondering. "Song, why are you still here?"

"Po!" Tigress exclaimed at his insensitivity.

"I don't mean that we don't like your stay here, but you did say that you were visiting, and this visit has gone on for about a whole year," Po explained. Song blushed nervously.

"Well, I was hoping that everyone was here to listen to this, but I guess you can tell them," Song breathed, "I'm pregnant." Tigress spat out her tea at Po. Fortunately, Po was too shocked to notice.

"WHAT?!" Tigress and Po both shouted.

"Really? When are you due?" Tigress asked. Song rubbed her belly lovingly.

"A few months from now. Qing and I have been wondering and...we want to move and stay here. So I've quit the Ladies of the Shade and settled into a local gymnast teacher," Song explained.

"So why have you kept coming here?" Po asked.

"Well, the hike up here is good for my exercise and well I just wanted to be around you guys," Song replied.

"Heh, that explains a lot," Po smiled. Song crossed her arms as she glared at him.

"What do you mean?" Song asked.

"Nothing nothing," Po recovered, "It just explains a lot of your...physical differences."

"Are you saying that I'm fat?!" Song exclaimed

"I...Um...I didn't mean...Um.."

"Hey Po," Monkey said as he entered.

"Monkey! Thank goodness you're here. Let's talk outside," Po rushed outside with Monkey. Tigress chuckled as Song drank her tea.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Song asked as she put her tea down.

"Tell who what?" Tigress asked.

"When are you going to tell Po you love him?" Tigress spat out his tea again.

"What did Viper tell you?" Tigress said aggressively.

"Come on, Tigress. I don't need Viper to see that you two love each other. You still have that flower that Po gave you in your pocket," Song pointed to her pants. "Heads up, I learned that from Monkey," She smiled. Tigress was silent. "Well, you better do it soon before he goes away," Song said getting up with a little difficulty.

* * *

"Seriously! They know too!" Po exclaimed to Vince. Monkey and Master Shifu were in Vince's room. They had just figured out Fang Po's identity. "You guys are horrible at keeping a secret."

"We had to tell them in order to avoid any other confrontation among the group. So Tigress is the only person that doesn't know about you," Vince explained.

"Wait, you mean that Song knows too?" Po realized. Vince rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, she kind of followed us where we went and figured out by herself," Vince replied nervously. Po threw his hands up in frustration. Master Shifu came to him.

"Po, I'm worried about this. I agree that your...counterpart does save lives, but you're playing with someone's emotions here; my daughter," Master Shifu said very sternly. For some reason, the tall slim panda currently felt like a midget next to the little red panda. Po chuckled nervously.

"I'm not 'playing' with anyone's emotions. I'm just...exploring the things that I can do with this body. You always said to train until my bones cracked," Po replied. Shifu grimaced at this. He had told Tai-Lung the same thing and that didn't go out well. "Besides, I haven't become Fang Po in a while."

"Thanks to Mr. Ping," Vince muttered to Monkey. Then he spoke to Po. "Po, there's something I need to tell you, too." Po looked at him confused.

"What's that?" Po asked.

* * *

"Two now," Crane lamented, "We're losing our team." Viper gave a big sigh.

"It took a big toll on Po. He hasn't come down the mountain for hours," Viper said sadly.

"A baby, revelations, and another person leaves the Furious Five," Leng sighed.

"I think Po is sad because he feels that everyone is leaving him," Song added. Everyone agreed. Tigress got up and went out. Everyone gathered closer together. "Do you think that he'll tell her? I mean, who knows when he or she is going to confess."

"Right now, I don't think Po's concerned about love right now. I understand Monkey's need to go, but he did take away a part of Po," Vince paused before getting up. "We need to start training. The 'Potion Warriors', as Monkey put it, do have one great enemy coming."

"Who's that?" Viper asked.

"Turns out Po didn't completely defeat Gu. There's news that he's amassing an army of gorillas. What worries me is that Gu knew about Fang Po. I just hope that he doesn't try and turn him against us," Vince said.

"Po? Turn against us?" Crane questioned.

"Po has suffered a lot. And with him being Fang Po, Gu will most likely try to harness some kind of power in Po," Vince explained, "But right now, let's hope Tigress can cheer Po up."

Meanwhile, Po was sitting upright in meditation. "I know that you're not meditating," Tigress said from behind. Po sighed as she sat down beside him.

"Another one. I have this feeling like...like-"

"Like everyone is leaving you?" Tigress finished. Po nodded.

"What am I suppose to do? I can't just hide my pain like I use to do."

"Which you are not ALLOWED to do," Tigress said sternly. Po made a half-smile.

"It's just a feeling that I can't escape," Po sighed. Tigress rested her hand on his back.

"Po, you're not being left alone. We're still here. Vince, Viper, Leng, Song, Master Shifu, Crane, and me are all here. Don't worry, you still have your family," Tigress confronted. Po reached his arm around Tigress's waist brought her closer. While Tigress was blushing, Po said.

"Our. We still have our family," Po smiled. Tigress smiled warmly as she rested her head on his shoulder. They were sleeping when Vince went to check up on them. He immediately turned around.

"I have GOT to stop finding them like this," Vince muttered.

* * *

"Faster," Vince shouted. It was the middle of the night, and Fang Po and Leng were sparring. Though small, Leng could really pack a punch. As poor Fang Po found out. Leng quickly punched Fang Po in the gut. Fang rolled back and jumped back up.

"Ow! Man, you're a freaky strong duck," Po retorted. Leng cracked the tension in his knuckles.

"Come on, I know that didn't hurt you that much," Leng replied. Po smirked.

"You're right," Fang Po said, "There is something I want to try that I've been dying to show you." Then Po brought his hands together and closed his eyes. After a burst of light, two people stood: Po and Fang Po. Vince and Leng were wowed.

"What the what the what the what?" Vince stuttered.

"Now it's even," Fang Po and Po simultaneously said. The panda and the white tiger started an onslaught of the duck.

"Alright, Alright! I give!" Leng said beaten. Fang Po laughed.

"Hehe, come on, I know that didn't hurt you that much," he said. Suddenly, Fang Po and Po fused again.

"How in the world did you do that?!" Vince asked.

"A lot of meditation and a lot of practice and a lot of mistakes," Po replied rubbing the back of his head, "Plus, I have to do new tricks in order to get Tigress off my back if she gets suspicious."

"Just tell her," Leng sighed exhausted.

"Not yet," Po said.

"Po, the longer you wait, the worse the this could turn out," Vince warned.

"Well, might as well have fun with it," Po smiled while Vince and Po sighed.

**to be continued**

* * *

Trivia

1\. When is Song due?

2\. Who's leaving?

3\. What can Po do now?

Answers to chapter 13

1\. Mr. Ping

2\. No

3\. The Emotional Support Beam


	15. A Whole New Problem

A Whole New Problem

* * *

"We have some alarming news from the Southern region of China. Your 'friend' Gu has started taking over the small villages," Master Shifu rattled off.

"We have to stop him at the next village. I know how he works. He uses fear step by step conquering one city after the next. We have to stop him and quick," Vince urged. Po tied a white piece of cloth around his bruised hand. He used his teeth to cut it off. Why was his hand bruised you may ask? Well, let's put it this way. Never try to play slap rock, paper, scissors with Tigress. She will win.

"What do you want us to do?" Po asked as he nursed his hand.

"We have to get to that village where he'll have to go through. By now, he already knows that we're on to him. We'll have to get him on the surprise," Vince commented. He stroked his chin as his tail nearly brushed the ground. "You'll have to get the rest of the Furious Five to go with us. We have to leave soon." Master Shifu nodded as he ran up back the mountain. Vince rested his hand on Po's shoulder as he sat in his chair. "Are you okay? You've been tense for a while," Vince mentioned. Po was silent for a while.

"It's just this whole thing with Fang Po and me. And it's also about Tigress," Po whispered so that the whole shop wouldn't know. They were in Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

"You haven't told her?!" Vince exclaimed.

"No," Po calmed, "But I will. Honest. I'm just worried that it will come at a bad time."

"You mean like when you're probably dying," Vince said, "Po if you don't tell her, she's going to find out." The two fell silent for a moment. "You never actually told me how you did that split personality thing."

"I figured out a way to project Fang Po outside of my body," Po replied, "But back to the situation at hand. We need to get Gu."

"I agree. We're leaving today, at noon. Are you ready?" Vince asked resting his hand on Po's shoulder. Po was a little distant when he answered.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Vince smiled and exited the room. Po looked at the ground as he and Vince ascended the mountain.

"Gu the fox is based in the Gong Valley. It very near from here, so you should be able to get there fairly quick. Take care," Master Shifu said as they all bowed. Leng, Vince, Viper, Crane, Tigress, and Po set out to stop the advance of Gu the fox.

* * *

The little fox looked at his warriors excessively. He examined them as the giant gorilla guards they were. He examined the men of tens, men of hundreds, men of ten hundreds, and men of a thousand. Then he looked at his special warrior. He was small little duck that stood about the same height as Gu. His dark feathers had a little shine to them as the sun shone through the dark clouds of the Gong mountain side. "Men! It is time that you understand what we are here for! We are going to raid the Valley of Peace! I don't expect you to be merciful. In fact, anyone who shows a hit of mercy shall be put to death where they stand! Is that clear?" Gu demanded.

"Yes, sir!" The guards replied readily. They march off to their destination, getting prepared for their march. The duck strolled casually to Gu with his eyes half-lidded and a bored look on his face.

"You know that they only do this out of fear. You really want them to do all that you asked?" The duck casually asked. Gu turned around and looked at the duck with a stern scowl. The duck didn't seem scared.

"I must eliminate my enemies. I can not have weak soldiers," Gu said firmly. The duck sighed casually.

"All because you _think_ that Vince and Leng are there with that white tiger. You need to learn to let things go," The duck said with a smirk. Gu's angry face became irritated. Gu approached the duck menacingly. He pointed his finger at him as he spoke.

"Be glad that you are one of the Potion Warriors and work for me, Gan. If it weren't for the fact that you were exposed to the potion and that I need you, your head with be on my wall," Gu said. With that, the fox left Gan to order the other warriors. Gan rolled his eyes. It was a different story for him. He was one of the retired warriors that was just bypassing where the wizard had made the potion. He had been exposed to some runoff of the potion which accounted to his surprising strength and speed.

"Ah well, let's get on with it men!" He said commanding the troops.

* * *

The warriors were soon able to reach the dismal Gong mountain side. "Hmm, this place seems familiar," Vince said.

"So, what's the plan?" Po asked.

"We go in there, figure out how to defeat them, and come back out," Tigress instructed.

"Gu will kill me and anyone I'm with if he finds me. He doesn't know Leng all that well, though. I suggest Leng, Po, and Viper go and spy out," Vince suggested. Tigress nodded. She signaled them to go on. Po slid down the hillside with Viper and Leng along with him. They hid amongst the cargo that the armies had, making their way to another high point near the middle of the horde. The gorilla warriors were preparing for war, and it did seem that they were about to launch the impending darkness on the Valley of Peace.

"Well, other than a bunch of big brutes, I don't see anything noteworthy," Viper commented in a hushed tone.

"Come on, let's get back to Vince and tell the Chinese armies to attack them. We'll help them," Leng said about to leave until Po grabbed his attention.

"Wait? Who's that?" Po said pointing to Gan. Gan looked over the armies. Then he picked up a heavy cannon that usually took four gorilla's to lift. Leng was astonished.

"It can't be. The only person that can do that is me," Leng replied truly shocked. Just when Gan was about to discover them, Leng, Viper, and Po all ducked. "We have to get back to Vince. Now!" He said urgently.

* * *

"What?! That's impossible," Vince said. The team was at excluded place surrounded by high bushes.

"You're a walking snake, I'm a superpower duck, Po's a thin panda and the Dragon Warrior, and another walking snake and a crane are in a relationship. You call this impossible?" Leng replied.

"How could Gu have a Potion Warrior? I thought that bad people couldn't become Potion Warriors. Didn't you say they get weaker?" Viper asked.

"Yes, yes, I know! I don't know why this is happening. Nor do I know why that duck is on Gu's side and alive," Vince sighed exhausted.

"Come on, we have to do something about this army," Tigress said impatiently. Po supported his body by leaning on a tree.

"We'll set up a surprise sabotage. It's nearing nighttime. We'll take down the cannons and try and take out some of the guards," Po expertly said. This surprised everyone. Po wasn't the person to announce plans that actually sounded good. "What? So I know how to strategically fight."

"Okay, but I think I'll go back to the Palace to get backup," Leng stood up starting to go. "Figure out what's the deal with the duck," he said as he went away.

"Okay, let's get on with Po's plan," Tigress ushered out. Po pulled Vince by his side.

"Vince, I have to tell you something about the separating technique. It reduces my strength to normal," Po whispered. Vince was worried.

"You mean that the technique is also your weakness?" Vince gasped. Po nodded. "Then don't use the technique unless it's absolutely necessary. This battle is going to be very interesting."

**to be continued**

* * *

Trivia

1\. What's unusual about Gan?

2 What was the weakness Po had?

3\. Why haven't people answered the trivia? :) (opinion)

answers to Chapter 14

1\. a few months from now

2\. Monkey

3\. He can split himself


	16. War

War

* * *

"Stay close guys. We need to get to the cannons and knock out some of the guards," Tigress directed. With that, Viper and Vince took some of the supplies of the army and stuck it into the cannons. Crane took to the skies making sure that everyone was safe. Po and Tigress started knocking out the guards. There was one thing that they forgot to do. Stay out of sight.

"Hey, um...Tigress, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Po said nervously.

"What is it, Po? We have a little situation here," Tigress said impatiently.

"Well, it's just that I-" Then he sensed something. "Watch out!" He shouted pushing Tigress out of the way. A big explosion nearly blasted them to the hills. As the fire raged on, Po and Tigress lifted their heads to see that gorilla guards surrounded them. Vince and Viper sat perched out of sight.

"What do we do?" Viper asked fearful for her friends' safety. Vince quickly thought for a moment.

"We have to get out of here. Tigress and Po will figure out a way," He replied. He signaled to Crane to retreat. Vince also signaled to Po. He nodded.

"It looks like we're on our own," Po whispered to Tigress. Tigress just growled at the gorilla that tried to spear her. Viper, Vince, and Crane raced back to the Valley of Peace. They were only an hour behind Leng, who had just left.

* * *

"INTRUDERS!" Gu shouted.

"I wouldn't say 'intruders'. More like 'sneaky people'" Po jested. Gu was sitting in his chair with Gan right next to him. Gan always seemed to have a smile on his face. The type of smile that makes people cautious of him.

"What do you want with us?" Tigress answered back.

"What I want is all of China to bow at my feet!" Gu grunted a loud. Po shrugged.

"Newsflash, everyone's tried it. Never could succeed," Po calmly said. Gu got off his chair and slowly came towards them.

"Well, my predecessors didn't have something I have. Which is Gan, one of your precious Potion Warriors. And another surprise that I won't tell you about," Gu smirked evilly.

"Yeah, um...I was wondering about that. How did you wind up with such a magnificent warrior," Po said trying to flatter. He could see Gan's smile getting bigger.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Gu growled, "Throw them in the dungeon!" With that Po and Tigress were dragged off to a stoney cell together. It wasn't long until Tigress was trying to file away at the bars.

"I don't understand. How can someone who's exposed to the potion have the positive effects and yet turn out evil?" Po questioned.

"I don't know. We can figure that out when we get out of here," Tigress grunted struggling to get out. Po sighed.

"Tigress, um...do you remember that thing I was trying to tell you?"

"Yeah, I remember, but can it wait, Po? We have to get out of here."

"Well, it has to do with you, me, and Fang Po." Tigress stopped filing to look at him. She wondered what Fang Po had to do with it.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked with her hands on her hips. Po was nervous. He scratched his black hair. It had become a habit of his whenever he was nervous. Fortunately, for him, Gan came by.

"Ah, two reluctant lovers in one cave. Interesting," Gan said smirking. Tigress and Po blushed and absentmindedly spread further from each other. "I must say that something like this is unusual for me to see. Sure I've seen a duck and a pig, but this is really interesting." Tigress growled.

"Why are you here?" Po asked.

"Because Gu decided to use me for backup," Gan replied exhaling a huff of boredom.

"No, why are you HERE? That potion that gave you super strength gave it to you because you were destined to be good," Po questioned.

"Well, I was a retired warrior. Then fate destined me to become this powerful warrior," Gan answered.

"But why work with a villain bent on destroying the Valley of Peace and then the world?" Po asked.

"I have my family to worry about. You saw his army. I would hate to have that on my wife and kids."

"You idiot," Po's tone was serious enough to surprise even Tigress. He leaned his back on the wall staring at the duck, "You think that a person like Gu is going to stop just like that. He will betray you. And when you think you can react, he will finish you off. If you were to fight with us, your family would be safe, and you would fulfill your true fate of being a warrior. Until then, you are not true warrior," Gan's eyes grew wide. He absentmindedly stumbled away.

"Wow Po, I didn't think that you could be so...blunt," Tigress wowed. Po looked to see if he was still there.

"Well, I wasn't acting, I can tell you that. It is true what I said. Now we have to get out of here," Po said. He grabbed the bars and with a burst of strength that made his muscles bulge and pop out. He ripped the bars out. Tigress's mouth dropped.

"Um..." Tigress was left speechless.

"I'll explain later," Po said, "We need to sabotage the attack." They ran down the hall to see a sleeping guard. Po grabbed the guard and shook him awake.

"The army, where is it?!" Po commanded.

"Ah! They already left. They said that they wouldn't have time to prepare fast enough," the guard replied frightened. Po threw the guard back knocking him back out.

"We have to get ahead of the army and warn them," ushered Po.

"How? There's no way we can get ahead of an entire army," Tigress reminded.

"Come on, you're telling me that the great Master Tigress is scared of a little race," Po smiled as he started running. Tigress smirked as she darted after him.

* * *

"I see the Jade Palace. Onward men," Gu commanded. The horde of gorillas and cannons spilled over the hill into the Valley of Peace. They positioned themselves in the front of the village as the citizens ran. "Fire the first cannon." The echo of the bang rang across the valley followed by a thud.

"WHAT?!" Po had caught the cannonball and dropped it to the ground. Behind him were Tigress, Viper, Vince, and Crane. "HOW?!"

"You might want to calm down, you never know when you might lose your head," Vince joked. Gu got red hot.

"ATTAACCK!" Gu shouted.

"Come on," Vince said excitedly emitting a green aura. He slashed his way all the way to Gu.

"How are you so much stronger than before?" Gu said amazed.

"Po helped us figure out a way to boost our strength. And now," Vince said cracking his knuckles, "Time to finish you." Then he heard the weirdest thing. He heard Gu laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You honestly think that I trusted the power of this puny horde to destroying the valley. Oh no! I have something bigger." Then it came through the trees. It stood high in the sky and could probably rival the Jade Palace mountain in size. There stood a 5 stories tall mechanical machine. It was a giant.

"Wow," Viper marveled. The giant machine smashed its hand down on the valley, nearly crushing Viper under the pile of rubble. Crane saved her.

"Be amazed on your own time. We have to get that thing away from the valley!" Crane said urgently. Viper nodded.

"Po, let's go," Viper urged. With that, they cut through the horde of gorillas and first tried tying up the giant's feet. It didn't work because the rope wasn't strong enough.

"Well, that didn't work," Po sighed. Meanwhile, Crane and Tigress were dealing with the rest of the horde. Suddenly, they heard a woman's cry.

"That sounds like Song!" Crane realized. The two rushed over to her house. She was in the middle of giving birth. Her husband holding her hand and the midwives taking care of the procedure, it didn't help that the city was under attack.

"Oh AH! OHhh! Hello you two! Just delivering a baby here," Song was sweating and red in face. Tigress back kicked a gorilla.

"Protect the house!" Tigress commanded. Viper, Vince, and Po were trying to disable the giant. They leapt back as the giant march forward.

"WHAT THE HECK IS POWERING THIS THING!" Vince shouted in frustration.

"I don't know, but we sure could us some help," Po replied as they went back to take care of the horde. One big brute stood in their way.

"Wish granted," shouted a voice. With that two figures kicked the brute out of the way.

"Mantis! Monkey!" Po exclaimed happily hugging the two.

"It's good to see you too, but we have other things to take care of," Monkey announced as the giant came ever closer to the valley.

"I think I can help," another voice said. Po was shocked to see Gan.

"I thought you didn't want to endanger your family," Po reminded him.

"I put them in more danger if I allow this to happen," Gan replied, "Attack that thing at the heart. That's where the power is."

"I got this," Po exclaimed jumping into the air landing right onto the machine's heart. He punched right through the wooden armor and fell into the room with a big green orb powering the monster. Po punched the orb right out of its chest. Po jumped out as the monster came down crashing into pieces. In fear, the horde scattered about and ran for cover.

"Well, that takes care of that," Po said cleaning his hands. Suddenly, Crane came rushing in.

"What's wrong?" Viper asked as Crane huffed for air.

"It's Gu. He knocked me out and got Tigress. I think there at the Jade Palace," Crane shouted.

"Why would Gu want to bring her there?" Monkey questioned. Po realized the horror.

"He's going to throw her off the cliff," He said making everyone gasp.

**to be continued**

* * *

Trivia

1\. One of the surprises was Gan. What was the other surprise?

2\. Who came to rescue Po and Vince from the big brute?

3\. Who were Tigress and Crane protecting (other than the village)?

Answer for Chapter 16

1\. Gan was a potion warrior but he was working for a villain

2\. When Po and Fang Po split, their incredible strength disappears.

3 Opinion-but I still want an answer :)


	17. The Final Decision

The Final Decision

* * *

"What?! Then why are we standing here?! Let's go!" Vince called. They rushed up the mountain fighting off any gorilla guards that came in their way. They finally made it to Sacred Peach Tree. Gu had two gorilla guards bound Tigress with ropes.

"One more step and she goes over," Gu said menacingly.

"What do you want?" Po snarled.

"I want this whole valley under my control. But seeing that I can't do that, I have one small request. I want to see the white tiger that defeated me in the first place," Gu asked. Everyone looked at Po. Po nodded.

"Fine," With that he changed into Fang Po in a stream of white and black light. Tigress was surprised...immensely. "You have your wish. Now let her go." Gu smiled wickedly.

"Throw her over!" He commanded. The two brutes throw her over.

"Noo!" Fang Po shouted jumping over after her. Vince quickly took this chance to kill Gu. He used his green aura to increase his speed and bite Gu with his poisonous venom.

"Never did like fox blood," He grumbled as he spat out the unworthy blood on his fangs. Meanwhile, while Fang Po and Tigress were falling, they had a conversation.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Tigress shouted in question.

"I didn't think that you would like me for the real me. I thought that you would love Fang Po better," Po shouted back grabbing her in his arms.

"What do you mean? I love you just the same," Tigress said stroking his cheek. Po smiled.

"I love you too," Po confessed.

"Too bad we don't have a long time to enjoy it," Tigress said sadly as the ground fast approached.

"Never say never," Po shouted back focusing his energy. Suddenly, in a burst of light, wings popped out of Fang Po's back. With great flap and with Tigress in his arms, stopped their descent just as they were about to splat.

"You can fly?" Tigress marveled.

"Apparently," Po said equally shocked. They flew up back to the summit where a dead Gu and a lot of surprised warriors were waiting. They touched down safely on the ground. Po let go of Tigress and Viper immediately hugged her.

"You're alive!" She rejoiced.

"Not if you keep squeezing me like this," Tigress wheezed out. Viper let go of her. Vince looked at Po's magnificent feathered bird wings.

"And you can fly! You can flippin' fly! I give up! I...Give up!" Vince said frustrated and amazed at the same time. Po laughed.

"Come on, we have to make sure Shifu's okay. And we have to make sure Song's okay!" Crane reminded them. With that, they rushed down the mountain leaving Po and Tigress alone. Tigress smiled at the white tiger.

"I love you," Tigress said sweetly. Po smirked.

"Which one? Po or Fang Po?" Po joked.

"Yes," She replied teasingly. Tigress kissed him on the cheek making Fang Po blush red. "Come on, we got to see Song's baby." Fang Po flapped his wings.

"I know a shortcut," he said grabbed Tigress again. Tigress yelped in surprise as they flew down the mountain.

* * *

The wails of a baby could be heard from a crowded house. Tigress, Vince, and Po scooted through the crowd. They saw the beautiful baby wrapped in a purple cloth. It had stopped crying and now was peacefully sleeping. "It's beautiful," Tigress commented as Song cradled it in her arms.

"What are you going to name...um"

"Fang. His name is Fang," Song smiled with a certain laughing humor. Po's smile fell with a type of "really?" look. The others laughed. Song gave little Fang over to Qing. He held him gingerly.

"You must be very proud," Vince said.

"So proud," Qing replied. "But why did you choose Fang, dear?"

"Not all dangers are really dangers," Song smiled at Po. The others just laughed as the baby was past back to its mother. Vince sighed as the team went outside to give the couple some privacy.

"So, are you two going back to where you came from?" Po said worried looking towards Mantis and Monkey.

"What? Are you mad? We're the Furious Five no matter what! We can't just quit!" Mantis expressed happily. Po smiled widely. Vince turned to Gan.

"And where will you go? Back to your family?" Vince asked.

"I'll bring them here, where they can be protected from the world's finest warriors," Gan replied.

"Well, the place is going to be a lot bigger," Fang Po sighed as he changed back to Po. Then Tigress remembered something.

"You fell on top of...Po?" she said confused to Viper. Viper groaned while Po laughed.

"Why is everyone talking about that?!" Viper grumbled. All of them laughed.

* * *

The town was in a celebration. The birth of a new baby boy, the defeat of a evil menace, and the reunion of warriors is enough for a celebration in everyone's book. Mr. Ping's shop was packed. Master Shifu and Qing were talking, sitting at a table. Tigress and Viper were with Gan as he introduced his family. Crane was playing with the children along with Vince and Leng. Song held her baby while the baby tried to grabbed Po's face as he bent down to play with him. She past Fang to him, and Po held him in his arms. The baby smiled at Po as he smiled back. "I think you and I are going to be very great friends," Po said gladly.

Po past the baby back to Song. "Po," Tigress said tapping on his shoulder, "Can I talk to you?" Po nodded as the two went out to get some privacy.

"What is it, Tigress?" Po asked.

"Po, now that everything is settled down and there are no secrets between us, there's something I want to know," Tigress said nervously.

"What's that?" Po asked equally nervous.

"Do you really actually love me?" She asked. Po thought that he stopped breathing for a moment. For some reason it was easier to confess in a moment in chaos than in a state of peace. Po sucked in air and exhaled. He wrapped Tigress around in his arms. Needless to say, Tigress was so surprised she forgot she was blushing. "Po?" she said shakily.

"I do, I do love you, Tigress," Po smiled. Tigress smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," Tigress whispered. They stared into each other's eyes as they leaned in. Tigress's heart was in her throat as they slowly connected their lips. Po and Tigress's eyes fluttered shut as they continued to kiss. They parted to catch their breath. But then Tigress looked at Po with a smirk. "So then why did you play prince charming by night and original by day?" Po was nervous again.

"Well I um...you see um...hehehe?" Po laughed nervously. Tigress grabbed Po and kissed him again. This time letting her tongue taste the inside of his mouth. Tigress's hands slowly made their way to his black spiky hair.

"Hey you two!" Vince shouted. Tigress and Po quickly separated before Vince could see them. They wore a fake, nervous smile as Vince rounded the corner. "We're about to serve the cake! Come on," Vince said.

"Sure," Tigress said casually emotionless. After Vince left, Tigress grabbed Po's hand.

"I'm guessing that you're going to keep your feelings secret," Po guessed.

"You know me, I'm just the person that doesn't show their feelings to others well," Tigress said sadly. Po pulled her closer to his side.

"I guess we'll just have to train you to be better," Po smiled. Tigress smiled back as they entered the shop again.

So that's the legend of Fang Po. Now, there are many other things that happened with the warriors. Song's boy grew up to be like a second son to Po. Second because both Viper and Tigress married to Crane and Po, respectively. Second son because Tigress and Po had a baby boy shortly after their marriage. Viper and Crane, surprisingly to everyone, had a baby. Shocking! A beautiful baby girl with the same green smooth complexion and looks of her mother and she could walk just like her mother. Vince and Leng didn't know that the potion could do that as well. Her name is Angel, on account that she has wings on her back like her father and her godfather, Fang Po... or Po. It was interesting rest of their lives. Now there are also other tales about these young wards, but that's another story.

**The End**

* * *

Answers to Chapter 16

1\. a giant

2\. Monkey and Mantis

3\. Song's house

Last question of this story

Should there be a sequel?


End file.
